Feudal Era's NineTail Fox's Son
by Yugioash
Summary: Crossover of 'The Nine-Tail Fox's Son' and anime Inuyasha. After his battle with Sasuke, Naurto is send to the world of Inuyasha  anime . Now he helps find Inuyasha Kagome and their friends gather the sacred jewel shards and take down Naraku. Normal POV
1. Prologue

**A/N Part 1:** Out of the vote Inuyasha won, and since in Japan Inuyasha anime series added a final act season that ended exactly at the end of the Inuyasha manga, I cross The Nine-Tail Fox's son with Inuyasha Anime series.

The Nine-Tail Fox's son ( s/4711667/1/The-Nine-Tail-Fox-s-son) was originally Naruto's POV, the first part is in Naruto's POV but the rest of the story will be 100% Normal POV.

* * *

><p><strong>Feudal Era's Nine-Tail Fox's Son<strong>

**Prologue  
><strong>

(**Naruto's POV)**

Sasuke and I collided our final Rasengan and Chidori at each other.

A black sphere surround us and a portal opened.

I was pulled into it, but after Sasuke got away.

**(Normal POV)**

A girl with black long hair wearing white and red robes and a half dog demon wearing red robes were arguing over the half-demon telling her.

The girl was Kagome, and the half-demon was Inuyasha and the time was the feudal era.

Suddenly a portal opened in the air and Naruto fell through the portal into the river.

"Inuyasha save him," Kagome said.

"Why?" Inuyasha responded.

"If you don't I'll use those words," Kagome said.

"Okay I'm going," Inuyasha complained.

Inuyasha brought Naruto a shore.

"He's breathing," Kagome said, "I'm surprise he survive the fall."

"It might have to do with the fact he's full demon," Inuyasha said.

"Full demon, how can you tell?" Kagome asked.

"I can sense demon aura coming from him, and considering he has a smell of fox, he must be a fox demon" Inuyasha said, "Odd part is that this is the first demon I see that looks almost human."

"Maybe we should take him to Kaiede and decide what to do," Kagome said.

Half an hour later Naruto woke up and found himself in some hut, in some old ancient clothes.

Naruto saw his clothes drying on a bar.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"You're in my village young fox demon," someone said.

Naruto turned to see Kaide coming in.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kaiede, and I'm curious about you," Kaide said, "Like who are you, what purpose are you here, and why you fell from a portal

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I don't know why I'm here or how that portal was created," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Kaiede asked.

Naruto explained about who he was, his heritage, living in a village, making human friends, becoming a ninja in the leaf village along with friends he made there, and how he led a retrieval mission to rescue Sasuke that led to so many battles including their battle.

"I see, something powerful must of send you here," Kaiede said.

"I guess," Naruto responded, "So where exactly am I?"

"The correct question will be when, as you're in feudal Japan," Kaiede said, "A time where demons and humans fought each other."

"Seriously?" Naruto responded.

"Yes, and from your story and from what I can tell, you don't mean any harm," Kaiede said and got up, "Your clothes should be dry by now, I'll let you dress. Then I'll introduced you to those who saved you."

"Uh, thanks," Naruto said.

"Also, word has already gone around about you being a fox-demon, so expect some coldness and hatred from the villagers," Kaiede explained, "We had problems with demons in the past, so it'll take time for them to accept you, but first I need to check on something."

"I'm use to it," Naruto said.

Kaide left and Naruto got dressed in his clothes vest and headband.

Naruto came out fully dressed.

"Ahh," Naruto shouted stretching out.

"So you are awake," a new voice said.

Naruto turned to Kagome standing there.

"Hello," Naruto responded, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kagome," Kagome said, "I was one of the two that saved you."

"Oh, thanks," Naruto said.

"So are you really a fox demon?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, well a 9-tail fox demon," Naruto said, "Where are you going?"

"Well I was hopping to use a well that got me here to go home," Kagome said.

"Home?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah well you see I'm not from this era, I'm actually from 1500 years from now," Kagome said.

"Seriously!" Naruto responded.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see if you were okay before I go," Kagome said.

"Thanks," Naruto responded, "Whose the 2nd person who save me?"

"A half dog demon name Inuyasha," Kagome said, "And a rude annoying one while at it."

"Inuyasha huh, I guess I should thank him two," Naruto said.

"Don't even bother, only reason he saved you was that I force him two," Kagome said.

"Oh," Naruto responded.

"Well I better get going, nice to meet you Naruto," Kagome said before leaving.

"Bye, good luck going home," Naruto responded.

Naruto decided to walk around getting to know the area.

He stopped seeing series of webs of hair around the area.

Naruto headed back to the village and saw that village women were being hold up by more hair.

"Something isn't right," Naruto said.

The women pull out weapons and came at Naruto.

Naruto made some handsigns and teleported from some attacks.

One hit Naruto and he turned into a log revealing to be a substitute.

Naruto was heading off finding Kaiede.

"_Maybe that old woman can explain somethings to me,"_ Naruto thought.

Just then Inuyasha tackled Naruto into the ground.

"I knew it you're the cause of it," Inuyasha said, "Where's Kaiede?"

"I didn't cause this, I'm looking for her," Naruto shouted.

"What?" Inuyasha responded.

"He's telling you the truth Inuyasha," someone shouted.

They turned to see Kaiede badly injured.

Inuyasha got off Naruto as they check on Kaiede.

The girls came at them.

"We need to stop them," Inuyasha said.

"Leave it to me," Naruto said.

Naruto took out a scroll and bit down on it with another scroll in his hands.

"Fox demon clone transformation Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned demon clones and transformed into his true form.

They tackled all the women and cut the hair without doing any damage.

Naruto transformed back to normal as his clones disappeared.

"Cleaver, I take it that was your true form," Kaiede said.

"Yeah, but I'm still growing stronger," Naruto said.

"Now we need to find Kagome," Kaiede said.

"She said she was going home," Inuyasha explained.

A demon called Yura controlling the hair saw this.

"So the blond hair one can see the hair as well," Yura said.

Hair surrounded Naruto and Inuyasha and tied them

"What the," Naruto said.

"Naruto Inuyasha find away out of there," Kaiede said, "Quickly!"

"Hold on I have something in my pouch," Naruto said.

Using one of his hands to somehow reach in his pouch and pull out a kunai.

Naruto summoned one of his tails and use it to grab the kunai and cut through the ropes.

Inuyasha tried to pull Yura out but she toss him back into the tree.

Naruto took out a shurikan and threw it.

Shurikan cut through the hair easily.

"That Fox-demon cut through all my hairs," Yuura said.

The village men got up and set to attack.

"You have any other attacks that can stop them Naruto?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not without hitting the villagers," Naruto said.

Kaiede passed out from bloodloss.

Naruto use bat transformation to fly around fallowing Inuyasha to safety as he carried Kaiede.

Inuyasha's body cut through the hair.

Yura was fallowing wanting Inuyasha's hair.

Once in safety it was sunset as Naruto treated Kaiede's wound.

"We must find Kagome," Kaiede said, "Her power might help."

"I can track her, but we got to deal with Yura," Naruto said.

"We have no choice," Kaiede said before passing out.

In Kagome's time, hours after Yura had somehow forced Kagome into the well, Kagome woke up in her time family well.

Kagome woke up in there remembering what happened.

Above Kagome's grandfather and her little brother Sota were trying something to get Kagome back.

They look down and saw that Kagome was back to their joy.

Kagome came out and to her joy found she was in her time.

Back in the feudal era, Naruto checked on Kaiede.

"She's still alive, but she's in no condition to fight. We need to hide her," Naruto said and turned to Inuyasha who was digging, "What are you doing?"

"I'm creating a hiding place, if we can cover some of her she'll be fine," Inuyasha said.

"Oh then I'll help," Naruto said.

As soon as they were done, they placed Kaiede into the hole and cover her up to her chest.

Kaiede woke up after they were done.

"What are you doing?" Kaiede asked.

"We're hiding you, you're in no condition to fight," Naruto said, "I'll dig you up once Yura is gone."

"Do you promise?" Kaiede asked.

"Yes, and I don't go back on my word," Naruto said.

"Alright, I trust you more than Inuyasha," Kaiede said.

"I can here you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'll make sure he doesn't kill any humans," Naruto said.

"I'm counting on you two," Kaiede said.

Naruto and Inuyasha headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Part Two:** I thought of using episode 3 as the prologue since it's after the Sacred Jewel is already shattered into shards and spread out starting the hunt. The rest of Yuura arch will come in the next episode. Also there will be NO Next Times.


	2. Kagome's Time and Yura's Hair

**Kagome's Time and Yura's Hair**

In Kagome's home in her time, her grandfather, mother and Sota were talking about whether or not to believe Kagome's story of her time in the feudal era.

The grandfather closed up and sealed the well believing the story.

"Closed off?" Kagome asked drying her hair with a hair dryer.

"Yep, we don't have to worry about it anymore," her grandfather said, "I use special seals just incase."

…**Feudal Era…**

Naruto and Inuyasha arrived at the well where her clothes was at.

"So this is where she got her in her era?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded, "And she was here."

"Okay so why she left her clothes?" Naruto asked, "You think that demon controlling the hair attack her?"

"Maybe, but we need to get to the other side," Inuyasha said getting ready to jump.

"Wait, how do you know we can get to her era?" Naruto asked.

"Never know until we try," Inuyasha said.

"Then wait for me," Naruto said.

Inuyasha and Naruto jumped into the well.

…**Kagome's Era…**

Kagome was resting in her bed remembering Naruto.

"I hope Naruto is getting along with Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Kagome's mother called her down for dinner.

Kagome cheered as she saw real food for a long time.

They were about to eat when Inuyasha opened the paper door.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome responded.

"Inuyasha I told you to wait," Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Kagome responded.

"What do you expect we need to get her," Inuyasha said.

"Ya-ya," Naruto responded and noticed Kagome's family.

"Oh ah hello," Naruto responded.

"How did you two get here?" Kagome asked.

"Through the well," Naruto said.

"Ya especially after you landed on me," Inuyasha responded.

"How many times I have to say I'm sorry?" Naruto responded.

"That can't be I made those spirit wards," Kagome's grandfather responded.

"So that's what those were," Naruto said.

"I hate to burst your bubble old man but they didn't work," Inuyasha explained.

Inuyasha tried to take Kagome back.

"Stay right there," Kagome's mother said.

"Now what?" Inuyasha said as she walked up and played with his ears.

"So are you human?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"Nope, full fox-demon," Naruto answered.

"You don't look like a demon," Sato said.

Naruto summoned his tail to prove them wrong.

"Oh cool," Sato yanking Naruto's tail.

"OW! Don't do that," Naruto responded.

Kagome noticed a hair on Inuyasha.

"Huh? I guess we didn't loose all the hair," Naruto responded.

"You can see it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"That's not good," Kagome said.

They headed to the well and saw the hair coming through.

"More hair," Naruto responded.

They closed the door for Kagome's parent's safety.

The hair attack them as they dodge it.

Naruto and Inuyasha cut them but the hair re-grew.

Naruto saw the strand that was controlling it and cut it with his kunai.

The hair stopped before going back into the well.

"Let's go," Kagome said, "Naruto Inuyasha."

"Okay," Naruto responded.

"I thought you didn't want to go back," Inuyasha said.

"I don't but something tells me I have too," Kagome said.

"I'll go first, wait a few minutes before going in," Naruto said jumping on the ledge and then into the well.

After a while and Inuyasha giving Kagome the red shirt to Kagome and jump through as he had a white one under it of his robes.

They got out avoiding the hair.

"Hey Naruto maybe you should use this as well," Kagome said referring to the shirt.

"Don't worry, my clothes are made from the tailed-fox clan," Naruto said, "It can take attacks with little damage."

With Kagome on Inuyasha's back he and Naruto ran fallowing the main hair.

They found an area of dead headless soldiers.

Naruto pick up some bow and arrows and strap on a sword.

"Here," Naruto said handing Kagome the bow and arrows, "You might need these."

"Thanks," Kagome responded, "But why did you take the sword?"

"I'm limited on Kunais and Shurikans," Naruto said, "This sword is good."

"Do you know how to use it?" Inuyasha asked.

"No clue," Naruto responded.

Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdrop hearing it.

They headed off to find Yura.

The hair came at them to attack.

Naruto dodge the hair, and with Kagome's direction Inuyasha dodge them as well.

One grab Inuyasha as a hair ball is saw.

Yura jumped and landed on her hair.

"Well look, what a cute doggie," Yura said, "You must be Inuyasha."

"And you must be Yura of the hair," Inuyasha responded, "How do you know me?"

"Everyone hears about the half demon Inuyasha," Yura explained, "And half wits considering what you did to the jewel."

Yura pulled out a shard from Kagome's small bag.

"Once I have you three wrapped up I'll go find the other pieces," Yura said.

Inuyasha broke free and attack.

Yura dodge him and use the whip of hair to catch Inuyasha again.

"Such pretty hair, what a shame that you don't take care of it," Yura said.

"Get off of me," Inuyasha said struggling.

Yura fell on purpose as he use her hair to jump up to Inuyasha.

Yura pull out a sword to attack.

Naruto teleported infront of Inuyasha drawing out his sword they collided.

Naruto and Yura jumped back ready to go.

"Your hair is pretty two, although it's awkward seeing it all spiky like that," Yura said.

"Says you," Naruto said.

Yura went to attack Naruto.

Kagome shot an arrow at Yura.

Yura dodge the attack recognizing Kagome.

Kagome fired another arrow.

It missed but hit the hair ball.

With light from the arrow the hairball collapsed revealing skulls.

"I'll get you for that!" Yura shouted at Kagome.

She summon hairs that turned into flames.

Kagome was hit but was safe.

"Now for you," Yura shouted attacking Naruto.

Naruto blocked it with his sword.

Yura was about to break through.

Naruto summoned his chakra to the sword.

"_I hope this works,"_ Naruto thought.

The blade turned red with chakra as he cut through Yura's hand.

"What the?" Naruto responded.

The hand move to attack Inuyasha.

"No," Naruto responded.

Inuyasha dodge it but was cut alittle.

Inuyasha use it to cover his finger-nail claws with blood.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha shouted sending red slashes.

Yura summoned her hair and skulls that blocked the attack.

"Now to take care of you," Yura said reattaching her hand.

Naruto jumped in front of Yura with the blade of his sword still red and cut through her.

Yura kicked Naruto away.

"You're full demon and that's what you can do, pathetic," Yura said.

Their attention suddenly turned as Kagome was climbing the hair.

Naruto saw Yura's sword and decided to use it.

"You're hiding something," Naruto said attacking Yura.

Naruto cut through Yura.

However the hair tied her back together.

"Naruto Inuyasha the red skull," Kagome shouted.

Yura pulled Kagome into a tangle.

Kagome knew she was protected from Inuyasha's clothes.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha shouted sending blades of blood at Yura.

Yura was hit by it and her hair cut.

Inuyasha saved Kagome.

Naruto saw the red skull and sheath his sword.

"I don't need my sword for this," Naruto said going for the skull forming the Rasengan.

"No!" Yura shouted.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted slamming the rasengan into the skull destroying it and the comb attach.

Yura disappeared in lights as the spell was broken.

"So Yura was that comb," Inuyasha said.

"Good think I saved the Rasengan," Naruto said.

Kagome picked up the sacred jewel shard and explain it to Naruto.

Naruto dig Kaiede out after things were done.

The next day Naruto decided to go with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You're joining with us?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, until I can get home, the least I can do is help you gather the shards," Naruto said.

"Why? Do you want to use it?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but my power can help," Naruto said.

"It'll be our honor to have you join us," Kagome said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So you know Naruto won't be able to use the summoning jutsu to summon Akagitsune Karama or Shippo while in the Feudal Era but he still can use Summoning/Transformation jutsu.


	3. Inuyasha's Brother

**Inuyasha's Brother**

Somewhere far a full dog-demon with white kimono carrying a sword, pointed ears and silver hair was looking at a grave sight of his father.

The demon's name was Sesshomaru and he was Inuyasha's older brother.

Along with an imp demon Jaken was looking for a sword of Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's demon father.

After another fail to find it they kept looking destroying some samarais that got in their way.

Days after joining the quest, Naruto started enjoying the life of the feudal era.

The villagers would whisper about him, but considering that Naruto helped saved them from Yura, and kept Kaiede safe, they didn't attack.

Kagome was gone back to her time getting a bike to help with the travel.

Naruto was use to traveling with his foot being a ninja.

Naruto kept Yura's sword as it was in better shape than the one he got from the soldiers.

Naruto over heard Kagome and Inuyasha arguing about Inuyasha needing First Aid treatment, as Inuyasha claim he didn't need it.

Inuyasha was already fully healed thanks to his demon blood.

Just then a human like flee demon bit Naruto's nose.

Naruto slapped it and look at it.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist new blood," It said, "I was looking for my master, Inuyasha

"Ah Inuyasha I think this is for you," Naruto said.

Inuyasha look and was surprise to see it.

"Miyoga the flee," Inuyasha responded, "What brings you here?"

Miyoga explained that someone been looking for Inuyasha's father's tomb.

Kaiede explained about Inuyasha's father.

Inuyasha headed out when his mother was mentioned.

"Hey Naruto, I bet there is a tomb for your father," Kagome said.

"I doubt it, tailed beast aren't something humans make tombs for," Naruto said.

Kagome left to find Inuyasha, leaving Naruto to think.

Naruto remember meeting his father's spirit meeting him to warn about the Shukaku.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kaiede said.

"Nothing, I just kind of understand where Inuyasha is coming from about talking about his mother," Naruto said, "I never like talking about my father."

"Yes well it's hard," Kaiede.

Naruto headed out to find Inuyasha and Kagome.

A strong gust of wind draw Naruto's attention.

He look at the moon and saw a carriage carrying a woman.

Naruto rushed to Inuyasha and Kagome finding them in a daze.

"Inuyasha!" the woman said before the chain tightened around her.

"Mother!" Inuyasha responded.

"Kagome what's going on?" Naruto asked running up to them.

"Naruto, I don't know but Inuyasha claim that woman in the carriage is his mother," Kagome said.

"But didn't Inuyasha said she died?" Naruto asked.

"That's what I thought," Kagome responded.

A demon hand came down, grab, and crush the carriage.

A huge demon appeared holding Inuyasha's mother.

Jaken and Sesshomaru was on the demon.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes it's me, little brother," Sesshomaru said.

"Little brother?" Naruto responded.

"A demon in human form," Sesshomaru said, "Pathetic really these human creatures are nothing."

"You're not here to insult us," Inuyasha responded.

"Where is father's tomb?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha responded.

"See but never see, known without knowing," Sesshomaru explained, "No other clues are known."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Inuyasha responded, "Even if I did there's no way I'll tell you."

"Then I'll have your mother suffer to get it out of you," Sesshomaru responded.

He summon an energy whip and hit the demon..

It squeezed Inuyasha's mother tighter.

"Nice try but she been dead for years," Inuyasha responded.

"Recalling spirits from the dead is simple for Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken explained, "And yet you denied her."

"I have come back Inuyasha," Inuyasha's mother explained before passing out.

"Stop hurting her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Fox Demon Transformation/Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto transformed into his strongest form ready to go.

Naruto attack the demon and broke the claw freeing Inuyasha's mother.

"Kagome get her out of here!" Naruto ordered.

"I think not," Sesshomaru said sending another whip on the demon.

The demon went for Kagome and Inuyasha's mother.

Inuyasha took the attack.

Inuyasha's mother summon a light that surround Inuyasha Kagome Naruto and herself.

When the light was over the 4 were gone.

In an unknown place Naruto woke up to find himself in human form.

"I'm back in human form," Naruto said, "But how?"

Naruto remembered the light before passing out.

"Did Inuyasha's mother cancel out my jutsu somehow?" Naruto responded, "Something isn't right."

Naruto search around and found Kagome.

"Kagome," Naruto responded and saw Inuyasha with his mother.

He saw a reflection and the woman didn't have a face.

Kagome woke up and saw Naruto and Inuyasha but she couldn't move.

"_I wander if Naruto can move because of his powers,"_ Kagome thought.

"_What is Sesshomaru up to?"_ Naruto thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I forgot to mention, Naruto's glow with the sword was him unlocking his demon wind chakra. Naruto will get his own sword made for his power for the feudal era as well.


	4. Tetsaiga

**Tetsaiga**

Naruto tried to focus his chakra to find he couldn't.

"_This realm, it's stopping me from using my chakra. Now I know why my jutsu was canceled out," _Naruto thought, _"But why is it I can move."_

"Inuyasha I must return to the neverworld but I want to bring you with me," the woman said.

She created a flower and toss into the water.

"Look into the water," she said.

Inuyasha look in it and saw his past with his mother.

The woman held Inuyasha like the memory showed.

Inuyasha turned around as she hugged him.

Her hands move into Inuyasha's back.

"_She may stop my chakra but I still have my Taijutsu,"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto was about to move but he couldn't.

Naruto noticed then that chains surround him.

He look to see it was the same for Kagome.

"_Of course, I should of known,"_ Naruto thought, _"Illusion."_

Miyoga bit on Kagome and Naruto breaking them from the spell.

"We're free," Kagome said.

"Kagome," Naruto said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kagome responded.

Naruto focus his chakra and felt it.

"Okay now I can use jutsus," Naruto responded.

Jaken arrived and stopped the faceless demon from taking Inuyasha's soul.

"So she's working with Sesshomaru," Naruto said.

"What should we do?" Kagome asked.

The demon look into Inuyasha's heart and found a jewel.

"Black pearl on the right," Inuyasha said.

"That's not enough find out more," Jaken responded.

Inuyasha saw through the illusion but it was too late as the demon's arms wrapped around him.

Kagome took down Jaken before it was too late.

The demon started sucking more of Inuyasha before Naruto tackled her into the ground.

"Release!" Naruto shouted making the handsign and tap Inuyasha.

In the realm of his mind Inuyasha's spirit woke up.

Inuyasha pulled out of the un-mother.

"Hah, I thought releasing the disruption of Inuyasha's chakra might work," Naruto said.

"Cleaver little demon," someone said.

They turned to see Sesshomaru coming toward them.

"However I know where it is now," Sesshomaru responded.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the neck in great speed.

"I should have figured," Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru send electricity into Inuyasha's right eye and pull out a black jewel."

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha as Naruto and Kagome rushed to him.

"No wander looking bellow ground was useless," Sesshomaru explained.

Sesshomaru attack Inuyasha with an energy whip.

Sesshomaru was about to have the final blow when the un-mother took hit and was destroyed.

Naruto move in front of Inuyasha and drawn his sword.

The blade glowed with red chakra.

"So you're a demon wind type as well," Sesshomaru responded.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"I heard of few demons with elemental powers, and from the beginning I could tell you were fire and earth type," Sesshomaru said, "However I didn't expect wind as well, but by the looks of it you don't have the proper weapon for it."

Jaken rush to Sesshomaru and handed the staff to him.

Sesshomaru use the staff to hit the jewel.

The old man laugh as a portal opened.

Sesshomaru went in with Naruto Inuyasha and Kagome fallowing.

They reach a relm of bones and armor.

"Miyoga is this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha's father's tomb," Miyoga explained.

Naruto took a tag and place it on his forehead.

"Bat transformation Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto transformed into a bat as a skeleton bird save Inuyasha and Kagome.

They headed into the bones.

Sesshomaru faced what seem like an old rusty old sword.

"Here it is, what I seek for so long, the Tetsaiga," Sesshomaru said and grabbed it.

"It was said to be forge from the fang of your father," Jaken explained.

Sesshomaru tried to budge it but electricity shock him.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru look to see Inuyasha Kagome and Naruto on the rib as Inuyasha jumped at him.

"We're not done with you yet," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru dodge Inuyasha's attack.

"Be more respectful to our father's tomb," Sesshomaru said.

"Look who's talking," Inuyasha said.

"This sword, it looks rusted, but I sense great power from it," Naruto said.

Inuyasha turned to see that Naruto was observing the Tetsaiga.

"Yes that's the Tetsaiga, at first sight it's a rusty sword but in the hands of it's true owner it takes a different shape," Miyoga said, "Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru understood what that meant.

"The Tetsaiga was created to protect Inuyasha's mother, a human," Miyoga said.

"Hey Inuyasha try moving it," Naruto said, "It might help against Sesshomaru."

"Alright," Inuyasha responded.

He touches the sword and pull but no luck.

"Whatever I'll just attack," Inuyasha shouted and started attacking Sesshomaru who dodge them.

Naruto tried to touch it but was shocked.

"Naruto, no matter how long you been living with humans, it doesn't mean the Tetsaiga will accept you trying to move it," Miyoga said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The spell is preventing a full demon from removing it right now," Miyoga said.

"_It accepted Inuyasha because of his human half, but it won't let him move it. I wander what will happen if a full blooded human tries to move it,"_ Naruto thought, _"Like Kagome."_

Naruto jumped to Kagome as Sesshomaru started using poison claws.

"You really think that will work?" Kagome asked.

"It's a long shot, but it might," Naruto explained.

Jaken was about to attack at that moment.

Naruto tackled Jaken into the ground.

"Kagome NOW!" Naruto shouted.

Kagome grabbed the sword but stopped as Inuyasha was in trouble.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted pulling out the Tetsaiga by accident.

"Just as I thought," Naruto said.

Everyone's attention turned to Kagome.

"That's impossible," Jaken said from under Naruto.

Sesshomaru moved to Kagome super fast.

"What are you and how did you do draw the sword?" Sesshomaru asked.

Naruto came down with his sword glowing.

Sesshomaru dodge it with ease.

"You must be a cleaver fox demon to know she could do that," Sesshomaru said,

"No, just observant," Nartuto said going for a strike.

Sesshomaru grabbed the blade with his hand.

"I should destroy this annoyance of a sword you're using but what's the point," Sesshomaru said using to throw Naruto into the wall.

"Naruto!" Kagome shouted as Naruto hit the ground unconscious.

Sesshomaru threw the sword next to Naruto.

"A weak demon with a useless sword," Sesshomaru said, "Especially compare to the Tetsaiga."

"Kagome give him the sword, take Naruto, and get out of here," Inuyasha ordered.

"No way, he has no right to this sword," Kagome said.

"Inuyasha it's odd that you have a thing for a human and a human caring demon," Sesshomaru said.

Naruto regained conscious and slowly got up.

He grabbed his sword and sheathed it.

"Sadly I don't have the same weakness as you!" Sesshomaru said.

He send poison gas at Kagome that melted the ribs behind her as she try to resist.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted with the Rasengan in his hand.

Sesshomaru dodge it as Inuyasha went from behind.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru dodge the attack and use his tail that acted as his scarf to grab Inuyasha and throw him off.

Sesshomaru summoned an energy whips at Inuyasha.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted with another Rasengan.

Sesshomaru send the whip at Naruto.

It hit as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto summoned his tail and hit the ground causing it to shake.

"Is that really what you can do," Sesshomaru said.

2 clones came behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru destroyed the clones at the same time.

The clones turned into flames revealing to be fire clones.

Inuyasha went from behind and struck Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru skid back as piece of his armor broke.

"_Their timings has improved,"_ Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome broke out of the melted area.

"Did I miss something?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah no thanks to him," Kagome said.

She headed to Inuyasha.

"Here I think this sword is stronger than you think," Kagome said giving Inuyasha the Tetsaiga.

Aura started surrounding Sesshomaru as he transformed into a large dog demon.

"Fox Demon transformation Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto transformed into his true form.

"Inuyasha I'll keep Kagome safe, you need to figure out how to take your brother down," Naruto said.

"Right," Inuyasha said, "Kagome."

"Okay," Kagome responded.

She got on Naruto as they jumped high in on the ribs.

Sesshomaru continue attacking as Inuyasha dodge each one.

Soon Sesshomaru's Saliva drip to the skulls melting it forming acid.

"Great, more poison," Naruto responded.

Naruto took Kagome higher into the mouth of the skeleton.

Inuyasha tried to jump up but was feeling the effects of the poison.

Sessomaru attack and bit down on Inuyasha.

"Lets see if this will work," Inuyasha said and stab Sesshomaru in the eye.

Sesshomaru went crazy before jumping out of the skeleton.

Inuyasha got away from Sesshomaru.

Naruto summoned a chakra bomb.

"_Ready or not here comes the chakra bomb,"_ Naruto thought swallowing it and firing it.

Sesshomaru took direct hit as Naruto transform back into human form and collapsed.

"Naruto are you okay," Kagome asked.

"Yeah I'm just not 100% strong enough to handle the chakra bomb," Naruto explained.

Sesshomaru roared out of the smoke only slightly bruise.

"What?" Inuyasha responded.

"No way, the chakra bomb is my strongest attack," Naruto said.

"Kagome Naruto stay back, I'll take care of the rest," Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Inuyasha said, "I'm protecting you after all."

Tetsaiga pulsed catching Inuyasha's attention as well as Naruto's.

"Inuyasha think of protecting us, that's how you can reveal Tetsaiga's true form," Naruto said.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Inuyasha askes and jumped at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru jumped at them full speed.

Tetsaiga transform into a fang like sword as Inuyasha cut through Sesshomaru's arm before cutting it clean off.

Inuyasha fully understood part of the power of the Tetsaiga.

Sesshomaru went to attack at that moment,

Inuyasha jumped and send more slashes at Sesshomaru.

Finally Sesshomaru transform back to his 1st form leaving the tomb.

With little help from Miyoga they made it back to their world and the black jewel returned to Inuyasha's eye.

"I been thinking, maybe I need a better sword," Naruto said taking out his.

"Well Master Naruto, if you want I can arrange for your very own sword to be made for you specific," Miyoga said, "It'll take time and maybe a fang of yours."

"You mean like this," Naruto said taking out a k9.

"Why do you have a K9 in your pocket?" Kagome asked.

"It came out when I was 9, I kept it as a treasure," Naruto said.

"Good I'll have this send to be helped turned into your sword," Miyoga said before jumping on the bird and fly off.


	5. Royal Problems

**Royal Problems**

Kagome swim in piece as Miyoga came back.

"When is my sword going to be here?" Naruto asked.

"It'll be a few more days to know it's power," Miyoga said.

"Okay," Naruto responded.

Just then something fast zoom around.

Naruto move toward it.

It took Kagome's clothes and run off.

Naruto jumped onto the water and headed toward the monkey.

"Did Naruto just walk on water?" Kagome asked.

There was a whistle drawing the monkey.

A man in Japanese Kimono and a sword.

A monkey jumped toward them holding Kagome's clothes.

"Good boy now let's see what you bring," the man said.

He dig through and pull out Kagome's bra.

"Hey let go of that," Naruto ordered.

"Who are you, you look suspicious," The man said taking out his Katana.

Inuyasha came up and step on him saying, "We were about to say the same thing."

After giving the man some chips he ate it.

Kagome was wearing her school uniform after changing in privacy.

Kagome heated Naruto up some Ramen.

"Thank you Kagome," Naruto said and started eating it.

The man thanked them.

"My name is Kagome, and this is Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto finished.

Miyoga bit the man sucking blood before being slapped.

"And that's Miyoga the flee," Naruto said.

"_Who are these people,"_ The man thought.

"You said you were separated from your allies," Naruto said, "Are you noble man or something?"

"I'm not oblige to tell you," The man said, "But my name is Nobunaka."

Kagome was surprised hearing the name.

"Do you know what she's excited about?" Naruto asked Inuyasha.

"How am I suppose to know?" Inuyasha responded.

It turned out his name was Nari Nobunaka not what Kagome hoped.

Kagome and Nobunaka argue over another Nobunaka name Obuda.

Nobunaka walked off before falling off a cliff.

Nobunaka headed off to find that women were taken away from a nearby village.

Kagome Inuyasha and Naruto were watching the scene as well.

One of the men mention that the lord was possess by some demon.

At the castle a woman was serving the lord that had bandages wrapped around his head and arms.

Nightfall came and Naruto Kagome Nobunaka and Naruto were at the base of the castle.

"There's a scent of a sacred jewel and demon here," Inuyasha said.

Naruto carried Nobunaka as Inuyasha carried Kagome over the fence.

"Someone is here," Naruto said.

Sure enough a guard was sleeping on the job.

"There sleep is Hypnotic not natural," Miyoga said.

They search the castle as Nobunaka called out for a princess name Suyu.

They found a room of an old woman in a hypnotic trance.

Next to her was the real princess.

Miyoga started sucking her blood before being slapped.

Princess Suyu woke up confuse.

"Princess," Nobunaka said.

"Nobunaka what are you doing here?" Suyu asked.

"You remember me?" Nobunaka responded.

"Of course we were friends since we were children," Suyu explained.

"I just thought you wouldn't remember a vassal like me," Nobunaka explained.

"I remember everything, like how you use to fall a lot making me laugh," Suyu responded.

"You don't think he's in love with the princess don't you?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe," Naruto responded.

"If only I can go home," Suyu said crying.

"Princess," Nobunaka responded.

She explained that the lord started acting strange after she moved there.

"You must return to Kai, even your father heard about the ordeals," Nobunaka explained, "He ordered me to get you, but I would do it without his orders."

Suyu was more surprise about the monkey on Nobunaka's head.

Naruto and Inuyasha heard the lord coming and got up.

"Sounds like he's coming here," Inuyasha said.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Kagome responded.

Inuyasha and Naruto came out to see the lord.

"I thought I heard of something," the lord said.

Inuyasha jumped and torn off the bandages revealing the lord having toad like face and hands.

"A toad," Naruto responded.

Suyu passed out from the shock as Nobunaka saved her.

A glow came from the lord's shoulder.

"Inuyasha Naruto there's a shard in his shoulder," Kagome said.

"No good that will do," Inuyasha said jumping to attack.

The lord fired a poison gas that stopped Inuyasha Kagome and Naruto.

The lord send it's tongue at Nobunaka taking him down.

The lord took the princess and jumped out of the wall and ran off.

"I'll go after him," Naruto said jumping after the lord.

"Not without me," Inuyasha shouted fallowing him.

The lord had Suyu trapped in a room.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted and destroying the wall.

Inuyasha and Naruto came in ready to go.

"To late," the lord said.

Suyu and dozens of other women were trapped in spheres.

The lord send a poison gass attack again.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

Forming the Rasengan, Naruto blew away the gas as Inuyasha struck the lord with the tetsaiga.

"Come to me souls!" the lord shouted.

The women came out of the sacks and fuse with the toad.

The wound heal with the power.

Nobunaka freed Suyu once he had the chance.

"Don't you touch my princess," the lord said.

Naruto tackled him into the ground.

"Princess Suyu," the lord said in a different voice.

"That voice, it's the voice of my kind lord husband," Suyu responded.

"That means the lord is still alive," Naruto said.

"Kill me please," the lord said, "I don't think I can stop it."

"Maybe if we can perform what you call an exorcism maybe we can free him," Naruto said.

"We need to do something," Kagome said.

The toad demon regain control at that moment and push Naruto off him.

Naruto landed on his feet ready to go.

The toad send his tongue and hit Nobunaka through and out of his shoulder.

Naruto tackled him again before jumping off

"Kagome take the princess and go!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay," Kagome said taking Suyu and left.

The demon got up and fallowed them.

Naruto fallowed him through the halls.

"_Maybe if I hit him with my fire clones I can stop him,"_ Naruto thought.

Kagome and Suyu ran with the toad demon fallowing.

Fire clones jumped at the lord and landed on him.

"Release!" Naruto shouted.

The clones turned into flames burning the toad.

The toad came out in its true form.

"Inuyasha now!" Naruto shouted.

INuyasha jumped after the toad.

"Die you stinkin toad!" Inuyasha shouted cutting the toad in half.

A shard came out of the mess.

The lord was safe thanks to the flames.

The lord was back to normal.

After the mess Naruto Kagome Inuyasha and Nobunaka had a picnic.

Nobunaka and his monkey headed off before falling off a cliff again.

"What is up with that guy and cliffs?" Naruto responded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, I know it takes 3 days for the sword to be completed but I'm holding it off on purpose.


	6. Shippo and the Thunder Brothers

**Thunder Brothers**

Inuyasha Naruto and Kagome had stop at a sight of bodies from a battle as Inuyasha was hungry.

They had ramen again as Inuyasha came to like it.

"Man this ninja food is good," Inuyasha said.

"It's not ninja food, it's just ramen," Naruto said.

"But you said back at your realm there was places you can have ramen at," Kagome said.

"I did, but we don't take it on missions it takes to long to cook which is a problem if we're in a hurry," Naruto said, "We normally have prepared carrying food that we can eat on the trip without needing to cook it along the way."

"I think I get it," Kagome said.

"Either way, this is good," Inuyasha said.

It started getting dark all of the sudden.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked.

Blue flames spiral in the sky.

"You down there," A voice said from the flames, "You possess a piece of the sacred Shikon jewel."

"Who's there?" Inuyasha responded.

"I believe it's a fox," Miyoga said.

"A fox demon?" Naruto responded.

A big pink pall with eyes arms and legs appeared in the flames.

"Hand over a jewel," it said and placed it's mouth on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slapped sending it flying.

The ball transform into a brown hair kid with fox-human like ears, hand, legs, and had a small fox like tail, wearing a blue and white kimono and brown fur like vest.

"So it was a fox demon," Naruto said, "And a kit fox demon by the looks of it."

The kid tried to runaway but Inuyasha grab him by the tail.

"This is great for you Naruto, another fox-demon just like you," Kagome said.

A heavy stone like figure took the kid's place.

"It seems he can use substitution jutsu," Naruto said.

"Hey get out of my stuff," Kagome shouted.

They turned to see the kid digging through Kagome's backpack.

"Found it, sacred jewel shard," he said pulling out a small bottle with the shards.

The kid jumped and disappeared in blue flames.

Naruto noticed a skull moving that had a fox like tail.

"_Transformation as well,"_ Naruto thought.

Inuyasha hit the kid causing him to transform back into normal.

"So why were you so determine to get the jewel from us?" Kagome asked.

"For my father," the kid answered, "I need the shards of the jewel to avenge him."

"Avenge?" Kagome said, "You mean your father was killed?"

"He must be an orphan like me," Naruto said.

Inuyasha pulled out the bottle and he and Kagome started arguing over it.

"Sorry about that, anyways, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and believe it or not I'm an Fox demon," Naruto said and summoned one of his tails, "So tell me what happened to your father?"

The kid known as Shippo told them the story as they headed off again.

"They call themselves the Thunder Brothers because of their thunder and lightning attacks," Shippo explaikned, "Each had a Shikon jewel embedded in their foreheads."

Shippo was ridding with Kagome as Inuyasha and Naruto jumped trees.

"He must be referring to Hitan and Moten," Miyoga said.

"Shippo, we'll help you take down the Thunder brothers," Naruto shouted.

"You're no match for them, especially with a half-demon in your group," Shippo said.

"Believe it or not Shippo, I have a lot of tricks of my own," Naruto said.

"Well then take this," SHippo said throwing the same stone figure but with a seal on it.

Naruto summoned his tail kneel down so it can wrap on the tree like a hook as Naruto fell backwards dodging it.

However it hit Inuyasha causing him to be immobilize.

Naruto hang upside down as he implant his feet charge with chakra on the tree before his tail disappeared.

However Shippo had already gotten away from them with the bottle that he got from Kagome.

Shippo ran into one of the thunder brothers who was big and almost bald expect for some hair, and worn amror, known as Moten

Shippo tried to attack but Moten punch him back.

The bottle fell out of Shippo's Kimono.

Shippo grabbed it but Moten step on his tail.

"Now hand it over or else," Moten said and started forming a lightning attack in his mouth.

An arrow hit Moten through the nose area.

"I hit him," Kagome said.

Naruto was next to Kagome ready.

"Stay where you are," Naruto said taking out his sword, "Shippo come here with the shards."

Shippo took the shards and ran toward Naruto.

Moten went to attack but Kagome fired another arrow at the shards on his forehead.

It grazed Moten, but he stopped as two of his remaining 3 hair fell out.

Moten started forming the lightning attack.

"Run!" Naruto shouted.

Kagome Naruto and Shippo ran before Moten fired his attack.

They barely dodge it but Kagome was knock out unconscious.

"Kagome, wake up!" Naruto said shaking Kagome.

Moten came and Naruto teleported out of the way.

Moten decided to take Kagome for a meal.

"Shippo go get Inuyasha," Naruto ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Shippo asked.

"I'm going to fallow him," Naruto said, "Don't worry, I'll save Kagome, but you need to get Inuyasha."

"Alright," Shippo said moving.

Moten started flying on a thundercloud.

Naruto took out a tag and placed it on his forehead.

"_Bat transformation Jutsu!"_ Naruto thought making the handsign.

Naruto transform into his bat form and flew off fallowing Moten at a safe distance.

Shippo freed Inuyasha as the statue was on his chest on the ground.

"So Naruto told you to get me while he went to rescue Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Yes but we must hurry," Shippo said, "They both are in danger."

"Well Kagome is, but not Naruto. Naruto is cleaver and useful," Inuyasha said, "I hate to admit it, but where Naruto lack in strength, he makes up by being cleaver."

At a mountain in the cloud a fortress stood as the Thunder brother's hideout.

Naruto look through a window while concealing himself.

Moten was stirring something up as Kagome laid on a bed.

Kagome started waking up, finding herself in a bad situation.

"Let me go!" Kagome shouted.

"Shh, you don't want my brother to hear you," Moten said.

Someone broke through the door.

A tall man wearing armor with long dark hair came in holding a woman demon.

"Hiten, nice to see you," Moten said.

"Who is that?" Hitan asked looking at Kagome.

"She is mine, I found her first," Moten said.

"Don't worry, I have no use for her," Hitan said, "Not when I have this vixen."

The woman smiled hearing it.

"_That must be the other Thunder demon brother,"_ Naruto thought.

"How was your hunt for the other shikon jewel shards?" Hiten asked.

"I found one but I lost it," Moten said.

Out of anger Hiten summon a lightning attack and hit the woman behind him.

She collapsed dead after it was over.

"Please understand," Moten responded.

"If you weren't my brother I would do you in long time ago," Hiten responded.

Hiten and Moten planned to go after Shippo.

"Wait you need me," Kagome said, "Have any of you heard of Inuyasha?"

"That half-demon," Hiten responded.

"But he took down a lot of demons and has most of the shards of the Shikon jewel," Kagome responded, "And there's another full blood demon who is just as strong that works for him."

"_She better not be talking about me,"_ Naruto thought.

Kagome went on saying how Inuyasha was in love with her and will rescue her.

Hiten decided to bring Kagome with her.

"_I better find Inuyasha," _Naruto thought and went off.

Inuyasha carrying Kagome's bike with Shippo in it jumps cliffs.

"Inuyasha!" Naruto shouted jumping toward them.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"The Thunder brothers are coming here with Kagome," Naruto said, "She trick them into letting her come with them."

Lightning fired down causing the rocks to break.

Inuyasha and Naruto landed on the ground.

"Nice move, and from what you just say, one of you were spying," Hiten said.

Moten appeared on a cloud with Kagome.

"Handover the jewel shards or you won't see your lover again," Hiten said.

"See my lover?" Inuyasha responded.

"Just go with it," Naruto said.

Hiten went to attack but Inuyasha use the Tetsaiga to block it and manage to throw Hiten back.

"I'll end your suffering quickly," Hiten said

Hiten attack as Inuyasha dodge it.

Naruto use the bat transformation to get high where Moten and Kagome was at.

Moten was about to fire his attack when Naruto transform back to normal and tackled Moten off the cloud.

Naruto landed on the ground ready to fight.

"I'm your opponent," Naruto said.

The cloud disappeared as Kagome fell.

Kagome landed on Naruto.

"Oh that was close," Kagome said.

"That's great, now can you get off me," Naruto said.

Kagome look down to see she was on Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto," Kagome apologize getting off.

Naruto got up as Moten recovered.

"You'll pay," Moten said.

Just then 3 fox demon clones appeared and tackled Moten.

The last hair fell off Moten's head with the attack.

"The last of my hair now die!" Moten shouted and fired his attack.

Naruto took Kagome and dodge it as lightning hit the area around it.

"Kagome stay here," Naruto said.

Naruto headed into battle ready to go.

Moten attack and found Kagome on the ground.

"There you are, now where's the other one," Moten said.

"Right here," someone said.

Moten look to see Kagome, who was actually Naruto transformed into her as he formed the Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted slamming the Rasengan into Moten.

Before he let go Naruto grabbed the arrow and Shippo's father's body.

"Ready Kagome?" Naruto asked.

"Ready," Kagome responded.

Naruto took out a scroll and bit down on it.

"Fox-Demon transformation jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto transformed into his true form.

"Let's do it!" Kagome said preparing to fire.

Naruto form the chakra bomb before swallowing it.

Both Kagome and Naruto fired their attacks at the same time.

The arrow fuse with the Chakra bomb turning it into a light purple attack.

Both hit Moten and explosion.

Naruto transform back to normal before collapsing.

"Moten," Hiten shouted coming for them.

Naruto dodge the attack.

"You both are dead!" Hiten said before placing Moten's shards in his mouth.

Hiten fired a lightning attack.

"Look out!" Inuyasha shouted and saved Kagome.

Naruto grabbed Shippo's father's body and dodge it as well.

"Kagome, find Shippo and get out of here," Inuyasha said.

"Alright," Kagome said.

"Kagome here!" Naruto said handing the fox's body.

"This is?" Kagome responded.

"I grabbed his body along with the arrow," Naruto explained, "Be sure Shippo get's his father's body back."

"I will," Kagome said and headed off to find Shippo.

Shippo was hiding but watching the whole battle.

"_Naruto save my father's body,"_ Shippo thought.

Hiten fired a giant lightning ball.

"My lord use the sheath," Miyoga said, "It'll deflect the lightning attack."

"I hope you're right," Inuyasha said.

He use his sheath to block the attack.

Inuyasha stopped the attack barely.

Miyoga explained about the sheath's power that holds the Tetsaiga's power.

Inuyasha continued but use the sheath as Hidan attack again.

Inuyasha got through but Hiten attack.

Naruto threw a kunai at him.

Hiten dodge the attack.

Hiten continue to attack but Inuyasha block it with the sheath.

Naruto watch the wheels and knew how to take him down.

Naruto transformed into his true form.

"_There has to be other ways to use the chakra bomb,"_ Naruto thought forming the chakra bomb.

When he was done Naruto use his tail to hit the chakra bomb.

The chakra bomb destroyed a wheel.

"Now," Inuyasha said grabbing the staff.

"That's what you think," Hiten said sending electricity through Inuyasha.

Inuyasha punched Hiten sending him back.

Hiten went to attack but Inuyasha blocked it with the Sheath.

Naruto headed toward them as Hiten started forming a lightning attack in his mouth.

The attack but fox fire surround him.

"What the?" Naruto responded.

A fox spirit appeared in the flames.

"Thank you for helping my son out," it said before disappearing.

"Now to use my Tetsaiga," Inuyasha said forcing Hiten back and pull out the Tetsaiga.

"_No way,"_ Hiten thought went to defend himself.

"Tetsaiga!" Inuyasha shouted slamming the Tetsaiga down cutting through the poll and Hiten.

Kagome gathered the shards when it was over.

The next day Shippo was traveling with them.

Shippo had grown to see Naruto as a big brother.


	7. Noh Mask

**Noh Mask**

Kagome was heading to the well as she was planning to go back to her time for an important exam.

Inuyasha jumped in front of the well.

"You're not going anywhere until you hand over the shards of the Shikon jewel," Inuyasha said.

"I have a final tomorrow, and I need to be there to take it," Kagome said.

"Inuyasha just let her go," Naruto said with Shippo on his shoulder.

"No way," Inuyasha responded.

Inuyasha pick up a huge boulder planning to block the well with it.

"Sit!" Kagome shouted, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

The necklace forced Inuyasha into the ground as the boulder landed on his back.

"I'll be back in 3 days, and Naruto, I'm only giving you permission to pass through."

"Naruto?" Shippo responded.

"Why only me?" Naruto asked.

"Because as far as I'm concern even if you go to my era, your appearance will make you blend in better," Kagome said, "I'll be back in three days."

Kagome jump into the well.

"Naruto are you going?" Shippo asked.

"Nah, not right now," Naruto said

Kagome returned home in her time and had breakfast.

"By the way when is Naruto coming here?" her mother asked.

"I don't know, why?" Kagome asked.

"Well there's a box that came in the mail the other day and had the symbol that looks exactly like the one on his headband," her mother explained.

"Well if Naruto doesn't come here before I go back I'll take it to him," Kagome responded.

Kagome headed to school and had a normal day at the most.

Meanwhile Naruto was set to go to Kagome's time.

"You going now?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, I need something's from Kagome's era," Naruto explained.

Naruto jumped through the well ready to go.

Naruto landed in the present time and got out.

Right away Naruto smell smoke.

Naruto went to the store house and found it on fire.

Naruto headed in and saw Kagome's grandfather under some boards.

Naruto pushed off the boards and got Kagome's grandfather out of there.

Kagome found out about the fire and rushed home.

Naruto was outside with Kagome's mother and an officer.

"You sure are lucky that you didn't inhale to much smoke," the officer said.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Mom!" Kagome shouted running to them and saw Naruto, "Naruto?"

Naruto explained about what happened.

Meanwhile a fireman was possess by the noh mask.

Sota came just as a firetruck started pushing it's way through police cars.

The noh mask was driving it with a shikon jewel shard imbedded in it's forehead.

The body started decomposing as it drove.

That night Naruto opened the box and found a set of clothes, backpack, and gear.

"Hey this is great," Naruto said.

"Naruto do you think it was a good idea to bring the shards?" Kagome asked.

"Well if you haven't Inuyasha would do something," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but I can't help but shake this feeling that me bringing them started this mess," Kagome said.

"Kagome, as far as we know the fire was a sheer coincidence," Naruto explained.

"I guess you're right," Kagome responded.

"Well I'll be staying with Sota's room for him," Naruto said, "Then tomorrow I'll go back to the feudal era."

"Thanks," Kagome responded.

Sirens gone off outside as the Noh mask attack a blockade.

The Noh Mask took down everyone that got in it's way and cause them to disappeared.

Then the noh mask drove the fire truck right through the shrine toward the house.

The lift broke through the window as Kagome and Naruto dodge it.

The noh mask came off it and face them.

"That must be the thing grandpa was talking about," Kagome responded.

The mask went for the shards.

Naruto grabbed the bottle and toss it to Kagome.

Naruto and Kagome rushed out avoiding the mask.

"Naruto Kagome, what's going on?" Sota asked.

He saw the noh mask but Naruto took him out.

The noh mask use the lift to attack them.

"Sota go get Inuyasha, we need him," Naruto said.

"Right," Sota responded heading to the well.

"Naruto the mask has a jewel shard," Kagome said.

"Which means we need to get out of here," Naruto said.

Naruto and Kagome led it away.

Meanwhile Inuyasha came to Sota's joy.

Inuyasha fallowed Naruto's scent.

Kagome and Naruto were on a contruction site avoiding the noh mask.

The noh mask landed in front of Kagome.

Naruto move in front of Kagome in defense.

"Give me the shards of the Shikon jewel!" The mask ordered.

"Iron reaper soul stealer!" Inuyasha shouted breaking through the ooze with his nails.

"Nice timing," Kagome said.

"Yeah," Naruto responded, "Now we can take this take this thing down."

"Not before I get an apology from Kagome," Inuyasha responded.

"Apology for what?" Kagome asked.

"For all those sit commands that cause the boulder to land on my back throwing it out," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh that, yeah its coming back," Kagome said, "Okay I'm sorry."

"That doesn't sound right, maybe I should go back," Inuyasha responded.

Kagome and Inuyasha started arguing over the apology.

"Ah guys this isn't the time," Naruto responded.

The mask came together in one piece.

"Inuyasha aim for the mask, that's where the shard is at," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha punched the mask but was pulled in.

The mask came at Kagome for the shards.

"Kagome throw the bottle to me!" Naruto shouted, "I have an idea!"

"Right here!" Kagome shouted throwing the bottle.

Naruto grabbed it and the Noh mask came at him.

Naruto formed the Rasengan in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted slamming the Rasengan onto the mask.

It shattered as the shard fell and hit the floor.

The sunrise as Kagome picked up the shard and Inuyasha was freed.

"Oh no it's morning and I haven't study for my test," Kagome shouted leaving, "Inuyasha you better not still be in this era when you get back."

"Wait what about Naruto?" Inuyasha responded.


	8. Power of the New Moon

**Power of the New Moon**

Days after the test Kagome headed back to the feudal era.

Kagome only had one problem, and it was a date with a male classmate in her class.

Naruto was already there packed up and ready for an adventure.

Now they were on a boat down the river.

Shippo was sea sick and leaning off the boat.

Spider webs appeared in the area.

"Spider webs," Naruto said, "I wander what's going on?"

"Probably nothing," Inuyasha said.

Just then a girl was pushed off the cliff by something.

"Oh no," Kagome responded.

"I got her," Naruto said jumping off the boat.

Naruto saved her and landed on top of the river.

Naruto brought her onto the boat.

"Thanks," the girl said.

"No problem," Naruto said.

She look at Inuyasha.

"Demon!" she shouted and hit Inuyasha off the boat.

They docked and treated the girl's wounds.

The girl told them about the spider head.

"We should do something," Naruto said.

"Only if there's a jewel shard involved," Inuyasha responded, "Other than that I want to cross this mountain before dark fall."

"_I wander if it has to do with why his aura from his demon blood is growing weaker,"_ Naruto thought.

"I'm leaving, being oblige to a demon doesn't suite me," the girl said and headed to a vine, "Thank you for reminding me why a detest demons."

"I don't think she realize I'm a demon," Naruto said to Kagome.

"That might be a good thing," Kagome responded

The vine brook and the girl hit the ground.

Naruto carried the girl as they headed to the temple.

It was sunset when they reach it.

An old priest came out to greet them.

"You have return, are you injured Mizuma?" he asked.

"Master!" the girl known as Mizuma responded getting off Naruto, "A spider head attack me while I was attending the grave sites, I had no other choice but work with these demons."

"Not all demons are evil," Naruto said.

"I suppose you're right," the master said, "You must spend a night as my thanks."

Mizuma reluctantly agree to prepare a meal as the master told them her parents were killed by spider head demons.

Kagome talked Inuyasha into staying.

Nightfall came as everyone finished eating.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing," Inuyasha responded.

"Hey, it's alright to tell us if something is wrong," Naruto said.

"It's none of your business," Inuyasha said.

Naruto sense something and came out to see spider heads.

"Guys stay back," Naruto said, "We're surrounded by spider-heads."

Spider-heads jumped down and surround them.

Inuyasha took out the Tetsaiga but it didn't transform.

"_Tetsaiga didn't transform, now I know something is up,"_ Naruto thought.

They fought there way through the Spider-heads.

Spider-heads caught Inuyasha into their web.

"Fox-Fire!" Shoppo summoned a blue fire that burn the web.

They ran until they took safety.

Naruto pull off the web revealing Inuyasha with human ears black hair and his demon traits gone.

"Inuyasha you're human?" Naruto responded.

"Yes, that's what happens to Inuyasha during a new moon," Miyoga explained.

"Miyoga," Kagome responded.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"All half demons, like Inuyasha loose their demonic power during a certain time of year," Miyoga explained.

"Like the full moon?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly," Miyoga said.

"Its no big deal," Inuyasha responded.

"Inuyasha if you had told us about this in the first place we would of planned better for tonight," Naruto said.

"It's nothing to do with you, I had no one to trust before," Inuyasha explained.

"Inuyasha friendship is build on trust, and we been working together long enough to be your friends," Naruto said, "Its time you start trusting us with something this crucial so we can be prepare to help you in situations like this, or else we can't help you."

"Naruto is right," Kagome responded.

Just then there was rustling as Mizuma came out.

"Mizuma," Naruto responded.

"Please return and help my master," Mizuma said and look at Inuyasha and was confuse.

"It's okay I can help," Naruto said.

"Oh no my bag is back there with the jewel shards," Kagome responded.

"What?" Inuyasha responded.

"I'll go get them and rescue the day," Naruto said.

"Wait what can a human like you do?" Mizuma asked.

"I'm not a human, I'm a demon ninja," Naruto said.

"Hold on I'm going with you," Inuyasha responded.

Meanwhile the priest found the shards inside Kagome's bag.

A shurikan came out of nowhere and broke the bottle.

"So you're the one who set this up," Naruto said.

The demon swallowed the shards transformed, then pin Inuyasha in web.

"Fox Demon transformation!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto transformed into his true form.

"Fine I'll take you down," The demon said surround the room with web of it's arms.

"Die," it said and went to attack.

"Master!" Mizuma responded as she Kagome and Shippo arrived.

It fired a web at them.

Naruto summoned his chakra into a chakra bomb and use his tail to hit it.

The Chakra bomb hit the web and destroyed it.

Kagome saved Inuyasha from the web.

"Kagome get Inuyasha out of here," Naruto ordered.

They went into the room,

Inuyasha took the Tetsaiga and thrust it into the wall.

"That should hold him off for a while," Miyoga said.

"I'll stay in my demon form just in case," Naruto said.

They rested for a few hours before the sun finally rose.

The room started to shake on them.

"The priest must be on pursued again," Naruto said.

The priest broke through and came at Naruto.

"You'll die," the priest said.

Naruto dodge the attack.

Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsaiga as the sun shined brighter and he transform into his half-demon form.

He jumped as the Tetsaiga transform.

Using it he cut through the spider-head.

One huge piece of the shard of the jewel fell and hit the ground.

"The shards must of fuse together," Naruto said.

They said their goodbyes to Mizuma as they headed off on boat as Shippo was sea sick again.


	9. Kikiyo's Return

**Kikiyo's Return**

A witch demon attacks the village and steals Kikiyo's remains.

Kayede tried to stop her but was injured along the way.

Inuyasha Naruto Kagome and Shippo were camping out.

Naruto was taking watch.

Inuyasha was awake after having a nightmare and was slap by Kagome when she woke up.

"Hey guys," Naruto shouted.

"What is it Naruto?" Kagome asked.

They look to see the witch demon floating with the wind with the jar.

"_She has Kaede's scent,"_ Naruto thought.

The next day they were heading back to the village.

"Okay I get Naruto, but why are you going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I just want to go back," Inuyasha responded.

At the village Kaede's arm was on a sling as she headed out of her hut.

"Kaede!" Kagome shouted.

Kaede turned to see Naruto Kagome Inuyasha and Shippo arriving.

"What happen?" Naruto asked.

Kaede explained things as they headed to the grave site.

"So this was Kikiyo's grave?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kaede responded, "She was powerful priestest even for a human. If evil had took her remains it could only mean trouble."

"Inuyasha we should do something," Naruto said.

"No way, Kikiyo betrayed me," Inuyasha responded.

"Betrayed him?" Naruto responded.

Kaede explained to Naruto about how Kikyo shot Inuyasha into a tree.

Naruto walked off and found Inuyasha.

"_I guess I can't blame Inuyasha,"_ Naruto thought.

Kagome talked Inuyasha to go after the remains.

Kaede came with them to get the remains.

Shippo rode on Naruto's back as they headed off.

They rested for the night and headed off again.

"Why didn't you scatter the remains into the river in the first place," Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, a grave is a place to honor someone you respect," Naruto said, "If you scatter them into a river, then you can't show respect to that person."

"_That's right Naruto lost a friend,"_ Kagome thought, _"And Inuyasha thinking of Kikiyo."_

Meanwhile the witch demon Orosuya summoned Kikiyo's body but didn't revive her soul as her soul was reborn in Kagome.

Naruto Kagome Inuyasha Kaede and Shippo passed brown shells.

They had to cross the rickety old bridge.

Naruto reach the end and saw clay figures blocking the entrance.

"How did those get here?" Shippo asked.

The figures broke and human like figures came out.

"Shippo stay back," Naruto said.

"Right," Shippo responded.

More came from behind them as well.

"Iron reaper soul stealer!" Inuyasha shouted breaking through the shells.

Naruto pulled out his Katana and broke through the ones from behind.

Urasue arrived and saw Kagome.

She cut through the bridge causing it to fall.

Naruto took out a tag, place it on his head and made the handsign.

Urasue took Kagome and headed off.

"Bat transformation Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto transform into his bat form as Shippo use his fox magic to make a leaf bigger to save him and Kaede.

Inuyasha landed safely before the leaf landed on him.

Naruto flew off to chase after Kagome.

Urasue placed Kagome into a tub of liquid.

Kikiyo's body came out fully dressed awaiting for her soul to return.

Naruto hid behind some rocks watching it.

"_So that's Kikiyo's body,"_ Naruto thought, _"And that demon is planning to suck Kagome's soul out of Kagome and into Kikiyo."_

The potion started to glow as it started to affect Kagome.

The shard started glowing and the soul form a barrier around Kagome in anger.

"Hey," Naruto shouted.

Urasue turned to see Naruto standing out of hiding holding his Katana.

"Give Kagome back," Naruto said.

"Oh you're that boy from earlier," Urasue responded.

"Naruto!" Inuyasha shouted.

Naruto turned to see Kaede Inuyasha and Shippo arriving.

"Naruto where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"In that barrier," Naruto said, "But Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha saw Kikiyo as her soul beg for him not to call her name.

"Ki-Kikiyo," Inuyasha said.

In a bright light all the souls in Kagome transfer to Kikiyo's body.

With the final transfer Kikiyo was fully revived.

"_I'm going to need Kurama's help here,"_ Naruto thought making handsigns and slam his hand on the ground shouting, "Summoning jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke but nothing happened.

"_Don't tell me…I can't summon Kurama because I'm in the past?"_ Naruto thought.

"As your creator, I order you to fallow my commands," Urasue said.

Kikiyo walked up to Urasue and placed her hands on the witch demon.

In a spark Urasue started catching on fire before collapsing.

"_Incredible,"_ Naruto thought.

"Inuyasha, why are you still alive?" Kikiyo asked, "I bound you to a tree with a sacred arrow."

"You did, and I stayed there for 50 years, but as you can see I'm still alive," Inuyasha responded.

Naruto sheath his Katana but didn't let his guard down.

"_From what Kaede told me, I don't think I stand a chance against her,"_ Naruto thought.

"You vile beast I dispise you," Kikiyo said getting up.

In a red flash a wound appeared on her shoulder.

"Why did you betray me Inuyasha?" Kikiyo shouted.

"What's going on, where's all that blood coming from?" Inuyasha asked.

"Take a good look Inuyasha, isn't that the fatal wound you inflicted on her?" Kaede asked.

"What are you saying? That I cause her death?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sound like it Inuyasha," Naruto said.

"There must be a mistake, I didn't kill her, I don't even remember wounding her," Inuyasha responded.

"You are even more vile than I thought," Kikiyo said, "Do you not remember you telling me about wanting to become full human?"

"Impossible he wishes to become full demon," Kaede said.

"You wished to be human, I remember what you told me," Kikiyo explained, "I carried the jewel to you and you attack me saying you don't wish to become human and would use the jewel to attack the villagers."

"I don't understand, I been with Inuyasha long enough to think he'll do something like that," Naruto said.

Kikiyo moved toward Inuyasha and held him and send spiritual energy shocking Inuyasha.

She let go as Inuyasha landed back.

"Wait there has to be another reason for this," Naruto said.

"Naruto is right," Kaede said.

"Who are you?" Kikiyo asked.

"I'm your younger sister Kaede," Kaede said, "I look older because it been 50 years since you demise."

"Then explain to me why you take Inuyasha's side?" Kikiyo asked.

Kikiyo took her bow and arrow and aim at Inuyasha.

Naruto summoned his tail and hit the ground with it.

Kikiyo fired but Inuyasha was given the chance to dodge it.

"You'll regret that," Kikiyo said turning to Naruto.

Naruto jumped out of the way and avoided her.

Kikiyo took Kaede's arrows and was set.

"You told me you wish to be human and be with me," Kikiyo said aiming again.

"I meant every word," Inuyasha responded.

"Liar, I was a fool to believe you," Kikiyo responded, "My spirit won't forget that hatred and I won't return to that girl until you and that demon-boy is dead."

Kikiyo fired an arrow.

Inuyasha pull out the Tetsaiga and use it to block the arrow.

The arrow transform the Tetsaiga back and penetrate Inuyasha.

Suddenly Kikiyo's souls started to return to Kagome leaving Kikiyo with one left.

The arrow faded saving Inuyasha.

Kikiyo tried to run away but Naruto fallowed her.

"_I have to do something,"_ Naruto thought.

Inuyasha fallowed them.

Kikiyo fell off the cliff but Naruto saved her.

"Did you save me to return the last of my soul?" Kikiyo asked.

"No, I saved you so you can understand," Naruto said, "I was transport here from another dimension, and Inuyasha and Kagome took me in. If Inuyasha really did cause your injury he wouldn't have come this far."

"I don't believe you," Kikiyo said grabbing Naruto's hand and send shockwaves of spiritual energy.

Naruto was force to let go causing Kikiyo to fall.

"Naruto!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sorry Inuyasha," Naruto said.

Inuyasha look down the cliff and understood.


	10. The Cursed Monk Miroku

**The Cursed Monk Miroku**

Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Naruto rested after starting off again.

Inuyasha was thinking of Kikiyo again.

"Inuyasha wake up, we're going soon," Naruto said.

"Whatever," Inuyasha responded.

Meanwhile a young monk with dark robes name Miroku used his staff to decide which direction to go.

The staff landed pointing toward the right.

"So I should go right," Miroku said.

Two men pass by mentioning a beautiful woman at a shop, as they headed toward the left path.

Miroku used his foot to move the staff to point to the left.

"Divine intervention," Miroku said.

However when he got to the shop he wasn't so happy as the woman wasn't what he expected.

The men mention that the lord's daughter was posses by and taken to her bed.

Miroku decided to use this to his advantage.

Miroku arrived at the palace.

"Are you sure this monk is virtuous and trustworthy?" the lord asked.

"If one is to believe his claims then yes my lord," the servant said.

They let Miroku in to the building.

"Monk you must stop this spirit possessing my daughter or you received nothing," the lord said.

Miroku was impressed by the valuable items the lord had.

The lord led Miroku to see the princess.

Miroku sense something from the statue.

"Tell me about that statue," Miroku said.

"I received it from a improverous noble man. They say it's a blessed idle," Lord said.

Miroku ordered the lord to take everyone outside and not come in until he gives the all clear.

Once the lord had left, Miroku turned to the statue.

"Come on out, give up, and I'll show you mercy," Miroku explained.

The statue shook and change shape.

"I should of known you wouldn't give up so easily," Miroku explained.

A weasel demon came out and attack but Miroku dodge it noticing a glow.

"That glow, it must be from the shard of a shikon jewel," Miroku said.

It attack again, but Miroku dodge it again and took the demon down.

By sunset the lord found that his daughter was fine but his valuables were token.

Miroku was on a cart pull by horses.

Miroku sell them off for money but kept the shard.

He found a hot spring and bath in it.

Kagome was bathing in one on the other side of some rocks as Inuyasha Naruto and Shippo stood guard without watching.

"Oh yeah, now this is a hotspring," Kagome said.

Miroku look to see Kagome in the opposite hotspring.

"You better not think of looking," Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said.

Miroku noticed the shard around Kagome's neck and was surprise by the size.

"Shippo, you don't go bathing with girls," Naruto said.

"But why, my mom and dad always bath together?" Shippo asked.

"That's something you're to young to understand," Naruto said, "Wait a few years."

Kagome screamed and Inuyasha rushed to her side just to be hit by a rock by Kagome as she only screamed because of monkeys.

Miroku wasn't so happy to find that Kagome was with someone else.

He found a raccoon-dog demon that he knew and ask him for help.

The next day they headed out.

"So I bunk you on the head, you saw me naked," Kagome said.

"I saw nothing," Inuyasha responded.

Miroku and the raccoon-dog demon Hachi was watching them.

"So it's the one in red and the golden blond hair one you want me to get?" Hachi asked.

"Yes," Miroku responded, "And I'll make off with the girl."

"But why don't you just use your right hand?" Hachi asked.

"You know if I use this, no one will be safe," Miroku said.

"Right," Hachi responded and placed a leaf on his head and made the handsign.

He transform into a giant figure coming at Inuyasha and Naruto.

Inuyasha blocked him skidding down the cliff as Shippo and Naruto fell.

"Inuyasha, Naruto, Shippo," Kagome shouted.

Miroku grabbed her and place her on the bike that he was on and rode off.

Naruto tackled Hachi away from Inuyasha.

Hachi transform back to normal.

"It's a raccoon-dog demon," Naruto said.

"That Monk has Kagome," Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku took off the beads of his right hand and the flap came off.

A sudden gust of wind pulled Naruto and Inuyasha into the cliff.

"Let me go!" Kagome shouted.

"Gladly," Miroku said as Kagome headed off and he took out her shard, "Because I got what I needed."

Miroku rode off on Kagome's bike.

Naruto broke free as Inuyasha was struggling.

"Are you two alright?" Kagome asked when she reached them.

"I'll survive," Naruto said summoning one of his tails to break Inuyasha free.

"That creep, who was that guy?" Inuyasha responded.

"I over heard him saying something about being a monk, right Kagome?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but what was the deal with his right hand?" Kagome asked.

"I I dealt with wind style jutsus before but that wind was nothing like what I'm use too," Naruto said comparing the wind to Temari's wind style jutsus.

"Oh no," Kagome said remembering something, "That monk took off with my bike."

"You were kidnapped and you're worried about your bike?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ah Kagome, what about the sacred jewel shard?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well you see he took that two," Kagome responded.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha responded.

Inuyasha carried Kagome as Shippo rode on Naruto's back as they headed to a village.

Once in the village Inuyasha tried to sniff out Miroku catching attention.

The villagers started calling them demons.

"Inuyasha we're catching unnecessary attention," Kagome responded.

"I'm tracking him as best as I can," Inuyasha responded, "Naruto why aren't you helping?"

"I am, I just don't need to sniff on the ground to find it," Naruto said.

They went to a less crowded area where they found Kagome's bike.

Inside a building Miroku was having Sake while surrounded by women.

Inuyasha Kagome Shippo and Naruto came in.

"Got you," Inuyasha responded.

"I'm so happy you could come," Miroku responded getting up and walked to Kagome, "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"_Great, another womanizer,"_ Naruto thought putting the facts of Miroku being in a place full of woman and him flirting with Kagome, _"As if Pervy Sage wasn't enough."_

Inuyasha tried to attack Miroku who dodge him.

"Oh you two again," Miroku said looking at Naruto and Inuyasha.

"We're here to take the jewel shard back," Inuyasha responded.

"A gem such as this doesn't belong to a half demon," Miroku said taking out their jewel shard.

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha shouted going after Miroku.

Miroku jumped outside and ran off with Inuyasha responded.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted running after them.

Inuyasha took out the Tetsaiga and came at Miroku.

Miroku stopped it with his staff until Inuyasha jump back.

"I don't know who you are but you're no monk," Inuyasha responded.

"My name is Miroku and I am a monk," Miroku responded.

"Listen, we don't many harm we just need the shard," Naruto said walking up.

"Sorry but it doesn't belong to a demon Naruto," Miroku said.

"So you heard of us?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I just remember that beautiful girl calling both of your names Inuyasha," Miroku explained.

"Enough Talk!" Inuyasha shouted going to attack.

Miroku use his staff to block the Tetsaiga.

Miroku tripped on some logs and Inuyasha swipe his staff away.

"Now hand back the jewel shard," Inuyasha responded.

Miroku move back and started running with Inuyasha went after him.

"Villagers, get out of here to safety!" Miroku shouted.

"I wander," Naruto responded.

Miroku led Inuyasha outside the village.

"This may take you by surprise, but I'm a very sore looser," Miroku responded rising his right hand.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted removing the beads and aim his right hand at Inuyasha.

A black hole was on Miroku's had as wind sucked into it.

Inuyasha tried digging the Tetsaiga into the ground to stay put as everything not nailed down sucked into the hand.

"Let's see how long you can with stand me," Miroku said.

Inuyasha started being drag into Miroku's right hand.

The ground shook under Miroku.

"What's going on," Miroku responded.

Naruto jumped out of a whole behind Miroku in his true form and tackled Miroku into the ground.

"Great shot Naruto," Kagome said as she and Shippo rushed to him.

Miroku reluctantly use the sealing beads to seal the wind tunnel.

Miroku agreed to explain things to them.

"Why are you after the shards of the Shikon Jewel?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm looking for a demon that is after them as well," Miroku explained, "A terrible demon that goes by the name Naraku."

"Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and he's the same demon that cursed me with this hole in my right hand," Miroku said.

"What kind of demon is it?" Naruto asked.

"I know very little of him except that he's wicked and wants to devour me," Miroku said, "According to my father, my grandfather hunted this demon down 50 years ago, and each time they fought Naraku took a form a different form of a human."

"So he can transform his appearance," Naruto said.

"They say the last time he appeared to my grandfather it was in a form of a beautiful woman," Miroku said, "Naraku pierce my grandfather's right hand with a whole that would consume his life."

"And it came as a family curse that passed down to you right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and each year the whole on my had get's bigger and eventually will consume my life," Miroku explained, "That is if I don't take Naraku down before that happens."

"_Wait could Naraku have a connection to what happen to Inuyasha and Kikiyo because of the jewel,"_ Naruto thought.

"I'm sure he's after the shards of the shikon jewel, because 50 years ago he killed a priestess who was protecting the jewel," Miroku finished his story.

"Uh," Naruto responded.

"He killed a priestess?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's right," Miroku responded.

Inuyasha figured that Naraku was the one who turned Kikiyo and himself against each other.

"Miroku, what form does Naraku take on now?" Inuyasha asked.

"If I have that information I would of slain him down myself long time ago," Miroku responded.

"Oh that reminds me," Naruto said taking out the jewel shard he took back from Miroku.

"When did you get that?" Miroku asked.

"I'm a ninja, what do you expect?" Naruto asked and handed it to Kagome, "Here Kagome."

"Thanks," Kagome responded taking it, "If we keep searching for jewel shards we might run into Naraku."

"How about we work together Miroku?" Naruto asked thinking, _"He maybe a pervert but he could be useful, considering he blocked Inuyasha's Tetsaiga."_

"I always been a solitary man, working on my own than in the company of others," Miroku said.

"I was like that too, but trust me working with others could be better than working alone," Naruto explained.

"Yeah and if you don't you might not have your own company to join," Kagome said referring to the cursed wind tunnel.

"Dear Kagome, if you're troubled by my reched fate, then would you bare me a son?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha Naruto and Kagome were shock by Miroku's question.

"And why would I do that?" Kagome asked.

"If, for some reason, I fail to destroy Naraku, I would want my son to continue the hunt," Miroku explained holding Kagome close.

"Take your hands off her," Inuyasha responded separating them, "Don't lay another hand on Kagome."

"Inuyasha calm down," Naruto said.

"Oh, I thought you were her companion but apparently you're in love with Kagome," Miroku responded, "My, this is awkward."

"Y-you got it wr-wrong, sh-she's just a-a Jewel detector," Inuyasha responded.

"Seriously Inuyasha, seriously," Naruto said.

"Is that all I am to you, oh how can I forget, you have a thing for dead girl," Kagome responded referring to Kikiyo, "Should I help him out. Miroku is nicer than Inuyasha."

Naruto decided to climb up the tree where Shippo as they started arguing.

"So much for Miroku joining us," Shippo said.

"Yeah but something tells me we will run into him again," Naruto responded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm starting classes again tomorrow, and updates will be really slow until end of the semester during Winter Break.


	11. Ink Demons From Hell

**Ink Demons From Hell**

Soldiers chased a man through the land at night fall.

Suddenly a cloud of demons came and killed off the men.

The man had a cup of ink with the shard of the Shikon jewel in it.

The next day Miroku was with Inuyasha Kagome Naruto and Shippo and came to the sight.

"This is no battle field," Inuyasha responded.

"He's right, the scent in the air has a scent of ink not blood," Naruto said.

"It must be a work of a demon, and a strong one possessing the shard of the Shikon Jewel," Miroku said.

"Miroku I have no intentions to team up with you, or sharing any shards with you," Inuyasha responded.

"Each man for himself," Miroku agreed and headed off.

"To bad," Shippo said.

"Not really, I have a feeling we'll see again," Naruto said.

"Help a demon!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Inuyasha was going through a passing man's scrolls.

"Sit boy!" Kagome ordered.

The necklace pulled Inuyasha into the ground stopping him.

The man took his scroll and ran away.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"That guy had the same scent of ink as the battle field," Inuyasha said, "If I can track down the source it can lead us to the demon."

"Inuyasha, that ink scent is the same as use for writing and drawing," Naruto explained, "Anyone with a written scroll will have the same scent."

"Do you want to find it before Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you have against him?" Kagome asked.

"Are you saying you like that lecture?" Inuyasha responded.

"Ya I do," Kagome said with a slight sarcastic.

"huh?" Inuyasha responded.

"As if, it was obviously a joke," Kagome responded.

However Inuyasha didn't hear her last comment and was moping

"Inuyasha you have lots to learn," Naruto responded.

Meanwhile the artist was trying to get into a palace when he was caught in his actions.

The guards threw him into a river tied up.

He walked off planning to use his power to become a war lord and marry the princess.

Inuyasha came up and grab him from behind.

"There he goes again," Kagome said as it was the 6th person Inuyasha stopped in one day.

"Hold it Kagome, Inuyasha might be onto something now," Naruto said smelling fresh human blood on the man.

"Let me go I'm nothing more than a 2nd rate artist," the man begged.

"Then tell me why you have the scent of ink and fresh human blood?" Inuyasha asked.

The man struggled free and ran a few feet before turning around.

He opened his scroll revealing a painting of an ogre.

The ogre came to life from the painting.

The man got away as the ogre attacked.

Inuyasha took out the tetsaiga and jump to attack.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Naruto shouted running toward him.

Inuyasha cut the ogre in half with the tetsaiga and ink erupted from it.

Naruto quickly focus his chakra to his nose decreasing his sense of smell as the ink hit both him and Inuyasha.

"It's just black ink," Inuyasha said before passing out from the smell.

"Inuyasha snap out of it," Naruto said running to him.

"Naruto is Inuyasha alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah just passed out from the smell of ink all over us," Naruto said, "I would be the same if I didn't focused my chakra to my nose in time."

That night at the lords house Miroku tried to fool the lord into thinking that a dark cloud was over his house but was rejected.

Miroku was about to leave when an actual black cloud came toward the palace.

Several ink demons started attacking the innocent as the man slept.

Miroku reached the princess as the demons entered the room.

"Stop!" the man commanded in his dreams.

The demons stopped and seem to be pulled back.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

The man woke up and the demons returned to the thermos of the ink with the shard.

The lord thanked Miroku by allowing him to stay.

"I suggest the princess stays with me as well," Miroku said.

"He's at it again!" someone shouted.

Outside Naruto Kagome Shippo and Inuyasha had arrived.

"Well if it isn't Kagome Inuyasha and Naruto," Miroku responded seeing them

"I can't believe we missed him," Inuyasha said referring to the man from before.

"What do you expect? We had to wash that ink off us in order to continue tracking," Naruto said, "Hey Miroku did the ink demons pass through here?"

"I suppose, but I didn't think they were made of ink," Miroku responded.

They explained about their in counter with the man.

"For a human to have such power they must be using the power of the jewel shard," Miroku said.

"That's what we figured," Kagome responded.

"So how do we stop a guy who can bring demons to life?" Miroku asked.

"_I would ask Kuroda but I have no way to ask him,"_ Naruto thought.

"Inuyasha why don't you join them?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer Shippo.

"Are you still moping Inuyasha?" Naruto asked.

"Get off my back," Inuyasha responded.

"Is something a matter," Miroku asked.

"He's just jealous," Kagome answered.

"Why would I be jealous?" Inuyasha asked turning to see Miroku was flirting with Kagome.

"Don't it the wrong way, I just sense some jewel shards on you," Kagome responded sensing them, "There's 2…no wait 3."

"You have the power to see the shards," Miroku responded.

"Ah Kagome," Naruto said as Inuyasha headed toward them.

"Sit boy!" Kagome ordered.

The necklace forced Inuyasha into the ground.

"Gee thanks for nothing Naruto," Inuyasha responded.

"There's no point in a conflict in a place like this," Naruto said.

Some of the men over heard them and told their lord.

They were ordered to kill Miroku and get his shards.

The men attack Miroku just to be tricked and were knock out.

"Looks like everything is fine here," Naruto said.

"Now where is the artist?" Miroku asked.

Once with the information Miroku took Kagome's bike and headed off.

Inuyasha carrying Kagome, and Naruto carrying Shippo fallowed Miroku.

The lord surrounded the hut the man was at with soldiers.

The man summoned demons from the scrolls.

The demons killed off the soldiers.

Inuyasha attack the demons.

"That idiot," Shippo said, "Naruto do something."

"I'm on it," Naruto responded.

Inuyasha saved the lord just to pass out from the ink's fumes.

Miroku saved Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Stay back, I'm going to release the wind tunnel," Miroku responded.

He released the wind tunnel and suck up the demons until they were gone.

"Wait where's Naruto?" Kagome asked.

Naruto broke out from underground.

"Naruto, what's up with you going underground?" Inuyasha asked.

"You really want to know right now?" Naruto asked.

The hut was destroyed as the man rode on his demon into the sky.

"I'll get him this time," Naruto said taking out the scroll.

He placed it in his mouth and made the hand sign.

"Fox Demon Transformation Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto transformed into his true form.

Naruto rushed into battle.

The man summoned more demons to attack Naruto.

Inuyasha came in and took them down one by one.

Naruto summoned chakra into the chakra bomb.

The dragon demons fired flames at Naruto as he swallowed it.

"_Chakra bomb!"_ Naruto shouted in his head and fired the chakra bomb blowing away from the flames.

It hit the dragon destroying it as the man barely dodge it.

Inuyasha cut off the bottle from the man and cut it in half with the Tetsaiga.

The man rolled till he stopped.

He took a sword next to him and use it on his arm.

The ink gathered around him and took his life.

The ink hit the ground once there was nothing left.

Miroku helped Naruto to the pool.

"_Dang the jewel shard is tainted with evil, I can't get it,"_ Miroku thought.

Kagome grabbed it and the shard purified.

Miroku was amazed by Kagome's power and allowed her to keep it.

The next day Miroku decided to travel with them.


	12. Sesshomaru Returns

**Sesshomaru Returns**

Groups of bandits were finishing steeling from a village when they were slaughtered by Sesshomaru using an arm of a blue demon in substitute of the arm he lost.

Jaken came through the grass.

"I knew stealing the arm from the blue demon you slaughtered would work," Jaken said.

"Open your eyes," Sesshomaru said decapitating the demon arm and throwing it at Jaken, "This arm is already rendering useless."

"It didn't last very long," Jaken said until the arm grabbed him.

Jaken struggle to break free from the arm.

"Find me another demon and bring me back his other arm, or else I'll kill you," Sesshomaru said.

Jaken broke free and kicked it away and the arm decomposed.

Jaken blamed the situation on Inuyasha but not the Tetsaiga.

"Even if I find another arm it'll only last a short period," Sesshomaru said.

"Quiet a problem isn't it," someone said.

He turned to see a human like demon with a white baboon cloth and mask covering his body.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the elder brother of Inuyasha, lord Sesshomaru, are you not?" the demon asked.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Like you, I'm someone who despise Inuyasha," The demon responded, "Forgive me, but I over heard you conversation just now."

The demon took out a human arm.

"This may come to your assistance," he said.

"Are you crazy that's a human arm," Jaken shouted.

"Yes, it is, but embedded in it is a shard of the Shikon Jewel," the demon responded.

"Shikon Jewel?" Jaken asked.

"Should you take my offer, the jewel shard should enable you to use the Tetsaiga, Inuyasha's sword," the demon said, "It is made for the aid of man and repells demons that won't use it for man's aid, such as yourself."

"You mention about you despising Inuyasha, are you planning to use me to get your revenge?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," the demon responded.

"Sounds interesting," Sesshomaru responded, "I'll accept the arm."

The demon gave Sesshomaru a hive to use against Miroku.

"As for the nine-tail fox demon…" the demon said.

"Nine-Tail Fox?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh yes, you don't know, it's that boy you learn to be Naruto. From what I gathered, in his world, like you, he's a son of the mighty demon that is one of 9 other demons known to have different number of tails, each having a different number of 1-9 tails, that call themselves as the tailed beast, and the nine-tails is the strongest," the demon responded, "However, unlike you, he isn't aware of his full power, so it should be easy to take care of him. If you don't, I promise you that he'll be a problem for both of us later."

"What's is your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My apologies, my name is Naraku," the demon responded.

Sesshomaru agreed but wasn't planning to deal with Naruto.

…

At a lords house, Miroku tricked the lord in letting him, Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Naruto in staying.

Kagome and Shippo were glad to have a nice place to stay at.

Miroku came in to join in the meal.

"Miroku, every time you find a great place to stay at right before we're about to campout, you suddenly sense a dark cloud over a place," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Miroku responded.

"The only problem is that, if there was a dark cloud, I would have been able to sense it from my ninja training, so how is it you can sense it but I can't?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I been curious about that as well," Inuyasha responded.

"Well you see false hood is the leading path," Miroku responded.

"You mean you lied about it?" Shippo asked.

_"Time like these makes me worry about if Miroku meet purvey sage,"_

Naruto thought.

Miroku and Inuyasha started arguing about it when the building shook.

"Something big is coming our way," Naruto said.

"Yes, we should run," Miroku said.

"We can't just eat and run!" Inuyasha responded.

"If the demon is truly big, we're no match for it," Miroku said.

"Yeah right, if it's so big, I'll just use my ultimate form," Naruto said.

Kagome sensed a sacred jewel fragment.

"I sense a jewel fragment nearby, and it's approaching very quickly," Kagome responded.

"Oh that's a change, we never had them brought the jewels to us before," Inuyasha responded.

"I suppose if there's a jewel involve I could make a little effort," Miroku said running off.

"It's mine!" Inuyasha shouted going after Miroku.

"I better go just in case," Naruto said, "Shippo stay with Kagome."

"Got it," Shippo responded as Naruto chased after Inuyasha and Miroku.

…

A mountain size demon came to the village.

Inuyasha Miroku Naruto Kagome and Shippo arrived to see the demon.

They see Sesshomaru riding on the demon's shoulder.

"That's Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

"What is he doing here?" Naruto asked.

Sesshomaru jumped off the demon's shoulder and landed on the ground.

When Sesshomaru landed, he send poisonous gas every where.

Kagome Miroku Shippo Inuyasha and Naruto ran out of the way.

"As usual, you're slow in take action little brother," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, what honor do we owe this visit?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm here for the Tetsaiga," Sesshomaru responded.

"You still haven't given up on it huh?" Inuyasha asked grabbing the Tetsaiga's handle.

…

"They know each other?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"He's Inuyasha's brother," Kagome replied.

"Brother?"

"But he's not half demon like Inuyasha. He's a full demon, like Naruto," Kagome responded as she thought, _"So he's still after the Tetsaiga. Last time he couldn't make the sword work. In fact he couldn't even lift it. Why would now be any different?"_

…

"Draw out your sword, unless you want to surrender," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"No chance!" Inuyasha responded.

Naruto came out and draw out his sword.

"It been a long time Sesshomaru," Naruto said.

"Well, if it isn't the pathetic excuse of a demon. I see you still use that pathetic human sword," Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever weapon I use is none of your business," Naruto said.

"Get back Naruto," Inuyasha warned as he drawn out the Tetsaiga, "I can handle this guy alone."

Inuyasha came at Sesshomaru, swinging the Tetsaiga around.

However, Sesshomaru dodged each attack with ease.

"Such a petty. I see you still haven't unleash the power of the Tetsaiga," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yeah? Let's see about that!" Inuyasha said as he kept going for an attack.

This time Sesshomaru stopped Inuyasha by grabbing him by the arm.

Sesshomaru released poison from his hand into Inuyasha's arm.

"Get a way from him!" Naruto yelled as he teleported above Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to swipe his sword at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was forced to let go and dodge Naruto's attack.

Just as Sesshomaru dodge two Naruto-Shadow Clones appeared behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru quickly dispose of them with an energy whip.

Inuyasha moved for another attack.

Sesshomaru released some more energy whips at Inuyasha, forcing him to block.

However, Sesshomaru hit the Tetsaiga with so much force, that the Tetsaiga was send flying from Inuyasha's hand and dug into the ground.

"No!" Inuyasha responded as Sesshomaru appeared next to the fang-sword.

"Nice try, but there's no way you can touch it!" Naruto reminded them.

However, Sesshomaru reached out with his human arm and grabbed the Tetsaiga.

"That's…" Naruto responded.

"Impossible," Inuyasha responded.

…

"But he shouldn't be able to touch the sword!" Kagome responded.

…

Sesshomaru pulled the Tetsaiga out of the ground as it transformed into its true form.

With one swipe, Sesshomaru send a slashing wave through the ground toward Naruto and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Naruto dodge the attack as it left a trail on the ground.

_"This doesn't make sense,"_ Naruto thought,_ "Not even I was able to pick up that sword, and I was raised by humans."_

Naruto looked at Inuyasha, who was apparently wondering how it was possible.

"I am the rightful owner of the Tetsaiga. Stand back as I show you its true power," Sesshomaru told them, "Jaken!"

"Yes my lord! I shall summon all the demons!" Jaken said.

Jaken command the demon to destroy the mountain.

When it did, a hundred demons came out of the mountain.

"From this, learn from the master, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told his brother, "From this I'll slaughter a hundred demons."

With one swift slice with the Tetsaiga, Sesshomaru summoned many slashing waves that went up the mountain and destroyed every single demon that escaped from the mountain.

The wave was so strong, it left a scorching deep scar where the mountain was.

Everyone was shock by the power.

"Now do you see? This sword, forged from our father's fang, is supreme. Unfortunately, it is incapable of choosing it's owner," Sesshomaru said.

_"There's no way I can fight that power. I don't even think my chakra bomb could,"_ Naruto thought.

"Both of your bloods shall stain this sword," Sesshomaru said, "A fitting end, is it not?"

"Both? Are you planning to kill me too?" Naruto asked, "Why?"

"Because, even if you're nothing now, if you tap into your power, you could become a problem," Sesshomaru explained.

"I'm afraid I can listen to this no longer," Miroku said stepping up, "I must put an end to this sibling rivalry and whatever you have against Naruto."

"Hey! But out!" Inuyasha yelled.

_"That monk,"_ Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome and Shippo walked up to the fight as Inuyasha and Miroku argue about Miroku helping.

"Miroku, you don't get it! This guy isn't your average demon," Naruto said, "He was able to withstand my strongest jutsu."

The giant ogre demon walked forward.

"My lord! Let me finish this guy off!" Jaken yelled, "No need for you to waist your energy on a feeble opponent."

"As you wish!" Sesshomaru said.

Jaken ordered the demon to attack.

"Get back!" Miroku ordered.

"No Miroku! Let me handle this one!" Naruto said.

"What?" Miroku asked.

Naruto tossed out a scroll, grabbed it, placed it in his mouth and made the handsigns.

"Fox Demon Summoning Transformation!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto transformed into his ultimate true form.

Naruto jumped and tackled the ogre into the ground.

"Alright Naruto!" Kagome yelled.

"I didn't know Naruto had this much power in him," Miroku said, "Makes me glad he's on our side."

"Hey! What the heck, Naruto?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I can fight this ogre. You deal with getting your sword back from your brother!" Naruto yelled.

_"He has a point,"_ Kagome thought.

"This is the end of you," Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru send another slash at them.

Naruto sensed it and instinctively jumped out of the way.

The ogre wasn't so lucky as it was destroyed.

"You should of died with honor," Sesshomaru said.

"Like I'll die by your hands," Naruto growled.

Inuyasha used the time to move into an attack.

Sesshomaru dodge and blocked Inuyasha's attack with ease.

"I had enough!" Sesshomaru said as he came down to a swipe at Inuyasha with the Tetsaiga.

Inuyasha took out his sheath and used it to block Sessomaru.

…

Naruto saw something moving at the corner of his eye.

_"That Imp,"_ Naruto thought and yelled, "Miroku! Stop that imp! He might know how Sesshomaru is able to use the Tetsaiga!"

"Right!" Miroku yelled.

…

Sesshomaru manage to swipe away the sheath from Inuyasha's hand.

"One more strike and it should be over," Sesshomaru said raising the Tetsaiga.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled raising his hand.

Out of nowhere an arrow hit the Tetsaiga and forced it back into its rusted sword form.

"Sesshomaru!" someone yelled.

Everyone turned to see it was Kagome.

"Drop the sword! Or the next arrow is going through your heart," Kagome warned as she prepared to fire another arrow, "I'll shoot your left arm off!"

_"What is she talking about?"_ Naruto thought.

He then noticed an odd scent coming from Sesshomaru, mainly his left arm.

_"Why do I smell decaying human flesh coming from Sesshomaru's left arm?"_ Naruto thought, _"Unless…"_

"Say goodbye too your arm!" Kagome yelled as she fired the arrow.

Sesshomaru dodge the arrow and jumped at her.

"Leave her out of this!" Inuyasha yelled jumping after Sesshomaru to attack.

Sesshomaru dodge Inuyasha again.

Naruto swiped his hand at Seshhomaru into the ground.

"Did I get him?" Naruto asked himself.

"Most amusing that you two care about her safety," Sesshomaru said.

"Let me at him!" Kagome said, "There's a shard of the sacred jewel embedded into his left arm!"

"Forget it, Kagome! Sesshomaru never been the opponent that was easy to strike down," Inuyasha said.

"Kagome! Go help Miroku stop that imp!" Naruto said, "That imp might know where Sesshomaru got that shard and arm."

"On it!" Kagome responded as she ran off.

"I'll help out too!" Shippo responded.

…

Meanwhile, Miroku manage to grab Jaken.

"Now tell me! Where did you get that arm?" Miroku demanded.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" Jaken said as he summoned flames from his staff.

Miroku dodge the attack.

It was the flames as well as other things that was the reason Jaken was giving Miroku trouble, as bee like demons flew around the area.

Miroku dodge it and shook Jaken.

"Confess you demon!" Miroku yelled.

"Okay! We got it from a demon called Naraku," Jaken said.

"Naraku?" Miroku responded.

"There's nothing you can do now! It won't be long until Sesshomaru kills all of you!" Jaken asked.

Miroku beat up Jaken for saying that.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Ah Kagome, are you swelling with worry about my safety?" Miroku asked.

"No, Naruto wanted us to help you gather info," Shippo responded.

"Yeah! Did you find out where Sesshomaru got that arm and jewel shard?" Kagome asked.

"Jewel shard?" Miroku asked.

…

Naruto and Inuyasha faced Sesshomaru.

"Now it makes sense! You're using a human arm and a shard of the sacred jewel," Naruto said.

"If I removed that arm from his body, he won't be able to hold the Tetsaiga," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha moved into attack.

Sesshomaru dodge Inuyasha and swipe his demon hand at Inuyasha, cutting his cheek.

Then Sesshomaru send energy whips at Inuyasha.

Naruto struck his hand down on the whip and grabbed it.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled going for his signature move.

However, Sesshomaru send a punch that hit Inuyasha and send him skidding across the ground.

Naruto swipe his tails at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru dodge it.

Kagome fired another arrow that hit Sesshomaru's shoulder armor, causing it to shatter.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, Naruto! Stop! Both of you have demon blood in you, even if one of you is a half-demon," Sesshomaru said, "Do not accept human aid."

"Don't try anything Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered.

"I can handle it!" Kagome said as she fired another arrow.

However, Sesshomaru caught it with his fingers, and then melted it with poison.

Naruto transformed back into human form.

_"Not good. I used too much chakra holding my ultimate form,"_ Naruto thought.

Tetsaiga started glowing

"I had enough of your interference!" Sesshomaru said as he swiped the Tetsaiga sending a slashing wave at Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped in front and protected Kagome as the slash send both of them into the ground.

Inuyasha was fine, but Kagome was unconscious.

Tetsaiga transformed back into its true form.

Naruto came at Sesshomaru with the Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled.

Sesshomaru blocked it with the Tetsaiga.

_"No way I'm giving up,"_ Naruto thought.

Red chakra surge through Naruto allowing him to push back Sesshomaru.

"Not bad!" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Naruto's arm, "But not good enough."

Sesshomaru threw Naruto out of there.

"We got to do something," Naruto said.

"There is something," Miroku said walking up to them, "I'll use my wind tunnel."

"Miroku," Naruto said.

"Sesshomaru came here on Naraku's request. That's why he wants to kill you," Miroku said.

"Then it's best you don't use the wind tunnel," Naruto said.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Think about it! Naraku was the one who cursed your family with it, so he knows every way to counter attack," Naruto said, "He must of prepared Sesshomaru just in case you used your wind tunnel."

"Naruto, Miroku, take Kagome and Shippo and get as far away as you can," Inuyasha responded.

"You'll never escape me! I'll destroy you with a single stroke!" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha moved in just as Sesshomaru swipe the Tetsaiga.

Inuyasha took the attack as he moved in and hit Sesshomaru by the left arm.

"Get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Naruto responded.

"How touching," Sesshomaru said, "Sacrificing yourself to save your friends!"

Sesshomaru used his demon arm to strike through Inuyasha's chest.

…

"Miroku, go!" Naruto said.

"What?" Miroku asked.

Red chakra started surrounding Naruto as he started partially transforming.

"Go take Kagome out of here!" Naruto said.

"Okay," Miroku agreed.

…

Inuyasha used the time to removed the left hand from Sesshomaru and took back the Tetsaiga.

However, he was unable to hold it up due to his injuries.

"Fox Demon Transformation!" Naruto yelled.

Sesshomaru turned to Naruto.

Naruto had transform into his true form and started forming the chakra bomb.

_"That move,"_ Sesshomaru thought.

Naruto swallowed the chakra bomb, and then fired a powerful blast, 3 times stronger than before.

There was a huge explosion.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the smoke, holding Jaken and his staff.

Sesshomaru looked like he was tattered and slightly beaten from the blast.

"I'll let you live for now," Sesshomaru said as he flew off on some kind of dust cloud.

Naruto transformed back to normal and took a deep breath of relief.

_"That power returned again. It's like whenever I'm in danger, or my friends are in trouble, my power seem to be awaken,"_ Naruto thought, _"Maybe if I find a way to call on it, I can be more useful. And maybe use it to find a way back home. Maybe once there, I can gather some help against Naraku."_

_..._

__Meanwhile the deadly insects followed Sesshomaru until his left arm with the jewel shard rotted to where it could kill Sesshomaru if he haven't removed the arm along with the shard.

The insects took the shard and flew off.

Now Sesshomaru was after Naraku.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the long update. I know it could be better. I have been updating The Nine-Tail Fox's Son. In fact, I added a few things to The Nine-Tail Fox's Son that is sort of like the ideas I used in this story. I even have Naruto take Zabuza's Zampacto and asked what he should do with it.


	13. Kagome Goes Back to Her Time

**Kagome Goes Back to Her Time**

Naruto manage to find Hachi, the raccoon-dog demon.

Hachi agreed to fly them back to the village Kaede was at.

Kagome regained conscious, but Inuyasha was terribly wounded.

"How is he doing?" Kagome asked Naruto.

"He's alive, but his injuries are bad, even for a half-demon," Naruto said, "If only I could go back to my world, I can get Lady Tsunade and bring her back here to treat his injuries."

"Is Lady Tsunade a demon?" Shippo asked.

"No. But she is one of legendary three Sanin: the most powerful ninjas known as well as granddaughter of the first Hokage. Plus, she has strength that surpasses everyone I ever met, even here," Naruto said, "She's also the greatest medical ninja known."

"Sounds like my kind of girl," Miroku said.

"She's also in her fifties, has a very high and has a perverted sanin for a former teammate so she knows how to deal with perverts cause of it," Naruto responded.

"Never mind," Miroku responded, "Forget I said that."

"Hey, relax Naruto. I'm sure we can get you back to your world," Kagome said.

"I know, but I don't want to just find a way back home to see everyone again," Naruto said, "Once there, I might find a way to help us find away to stop Naraku. There's no way I'm going to let that creep get away after what he done here."

"You think you can find a way there?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Naruto responded.

…

Hachi finally landed them at the village before transforming back to normal.

Miroku paid Hachi with leaves.

"Kagome, come with me," Inuyasha said getting up.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't be getting up!" Kagome yelled.

However Inuyasha was too persistent to leave with Kagome.

Miroku tried to follow and got yelled at.

…

Kagome stopped when she some herbs.

Inuyasha led Kagome to the well where he sat down.

"Kagome, I forgot to ask you if you're okay," Inuyasha said.

"I'm fine. All I got was a lump in the head," Kagome replied, "It's my fault. I should of listen when you told me to get away."

"No. It was because of your arrow, I wasn't killed. I'm grateful," Inuyasha responded.

"Your acting totally weird now," Kagome said as she kneeled down to check Inuyasha's forehead, "Do you have a feaver?"

…

Naruto was hiding Miroku and Shippo with a transformation jutsu.

"What is Inuyasha doing?" Shippo asked.

"Be quiet Shippo!" Naruto said.

"I have to say, this is pretty good camouflage," Miroku complemented.

…

"You already heard the story of how Naraku deceived me fifty years ago," Inuyasha said, "He's the one pulling the strings behind Sesshomaru."

Kagome was surprised to hear it, but her surprise wasn't over.

"I made my decision. Things are getting more dangerous by the day…"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Kagome agreed.

"What does that mean? Are you scared? You're in serious danger!" Inuyasha yelled, "This time we were lucky, but who knows about next time!"

"Well I'm not afraid! Naraku is a terrible demon! We got to do what we can to destroy him!" Kagome responded.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her close into a hug.

_"What's going on?"_ Kagome wondered and asked, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"I was afraid," Inuyasha responded.

"Huh?"

"I thought I was going to lose you. I was terrified."

…

Miroku was covering Shippo's eyes.

"He's only hugging Kagome," Naruto responded as he thought, _"Although it is odd for Inuyasha."_

…

Inuyasha suddenly threw Kagome into the ground.

Kagome got up and looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took out the jewel shard he apparently took from Kagome during the hug.

"I'll hang on to the Jewel."

Kagome got up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, go back to your own era!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the well, sending her back to her own time.

…

"What?" Naruto responded.

He canceled out the transformation as he Miroku and Shippo headed toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what have you done?" Miroku asked.

"I send her back home. Back in her own time," Inuyasha responded.

"Well, if you forgot, I can time travel too," Naruto said jumping onto the side of the well.

"If you jump to through the well to Kagome's era, I'll make sure you'll stay there!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"I did this for her own protection. I don't want her to risk her life for me ever again!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Err…" Naruto responded. Naruto finally gave in and jump back into the ground.

"Naruto," Shippo responded.

"It's okay Shippo," Naruto responded, "We'll figure out a way to get through this somehow."


	14. Cave of Origumo

**Cave of Origumo**

Inuyasha unrooted a tree, the whole fully grown Tree, and threw it down the well.

"Inuyasha, I know you want Kagome to be safe in her era, but isn't that a bit of an overkill?" Naruto asked.

"Ah what do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you really not going to do anything about this Naruto?" Shippo asked.

"It's okay. Sooner or later, Inuyasha will realize we'll need Kagome, and when he does, I'll go get her," Naruto responded.

"Oh," Shippo responded.

Inuyasha headed off to talk to Miroku.

"I'm curious what we're going to do next," Naruto said, "Are you coming with me, Shippo?"

"No, I'm going to stay here in case Kagome finds a way back," Shippo responded, "Plus even though you said he'll eventually help Kagome back, I'm still mad at him."

"Suit yourself. Just stay out of danger," Naruto said, "If you need us, come look for us."

"Okay," Shippo agreed.

Shippo took a seat next to the well as Naruto headed to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"So, what should we do now?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking we should go find clues on how all this began," Miroku said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, obviously something went wrong fifty years ago," Miroku said.

"The same time when Inuyasha was pinned to a tree while Kikiyo was killed," Naruto said, "Plus, didn't you say that the wind tunnel curse started with your grandfather fifty years ago?"

"Yes, but from what I gathered about Naraku, the priestess he killed, which we believe is Kikiyo, happened before my grandfather was cursed," Miroku replied.

"So what are we getting at exactly?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, maybe if we talked to someone who was there fifty years ago where either of Naraku's actions took place, we might find clues onto something," Miroku said, "Like why would Naraku hold against you, Inuyasha, and Kikiyo."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I have no clue about Naraku's reason, and I was there," Inuyasha said, "And even if Kikiyo does have clues about who Naraku is, finding her isn't something we can do that easy."

"So, we don't have anyone to go to," Miroku said.

"Actually, there is one more person we're overlooking who not only knew Kikiyo, but was there when she sealed Inuyasha into the tree," Naruto responded, "And she's currently available, so she can help Inuyasha with his wounds too."

"Huh?" Miroku responded.

"No way! We're not going to her!" Inuyasha responded.

"Kaede is our best chance!" Naruto responded.

"I don't care! No way she's going to treat my wounds!" Inuyasha argued, "Besides, I'm fine!"

Naruto pat Inuyasha on the back where he was injured lightly, not even enough to cause the wound to bleed again, and Inuyasha groaned in pain before collapsing.

"You were saying," Miroku responded.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So its official, we're going to Kikiyo's sister: Lady Kaede," Naruto responded.

Inuyasha grunted in disapproval but agreeing.

…Modern Era…

Kagome was stuck going to school since she couldn't go back to the Feudal Era.

However her mind was occupied with her last moments with Inuyasha.

…Feudal Era…

Miroku and Naruto dragged Inuyasha back to Kaede's cabin to get him treated as well as to see if Kaede knew something.

"These injuries are too serious. Yee won't be seeing any battles anytime soon," Kaede told Inuyasha.

"I thought so," Naruto responded.

"Now, you want to know if I knew something about Naraku, correct?" Kaede asked.

"Well, anything that might indicate why he would pin Inuyasha and Kikiyo against each other," Miroku responded.

"Well there has been something on my mind since Kikiyo was revive," Kaede said.

Kaede explained how she found it odd that Naraku posed as Inuyasha only to have Inuyasha steal the jewel himself and Kikiyo to pin Inuyasha to the sacred tree with the arrow.

She explained how that the Sacred Jewel remained pure in Kikiyo's possession, but in the hands of an impure heart, with impure intentions, the jewel itself will become impure.

"Who would want to use the Jewel for such things?" Naruto asked.

"Well, at the time, there was only one person who would do just that," Kaede replied, "Should I take yee to see the place where he resided?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Naruto agreed.

…

Kaede took them through very tall grass.

"Kikiyo came to this on her own decision," Kaede told them.

"She harbored a criminal here?" Naruto asked.

"She took pity on him because he was severly burned and both his legs were broken," Kaede explained, "He couldn't move on his own."

She took them to an entrance of a cave.

Kaede told them of a man name Omigumo, who was treated by her and Kikiyo fifty years ago until he finally spoke about the Jewel to Kaede.

It just so happened not long later Kikiyo used her last bit of life to seal Inuyasha to the tree.

Days later Kaede came to the remains of the cave that seemed to have caught in fire from the inside.

Since Omigumo couldn't move, Kaede thought that he died in the fire, but no remains were found.

To this day, the cave still had burn marks from the mystery fire.

"What does this have to do with Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you saying Omigumo is Naraku?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure," Kaede said.

"That's impossible! Have you forgotten that Naraku is a demon, not a human, Naruto?" Inuyasha asked.

"But it's not impossible for humans to possess demonic powers," Naruto said, "Back in my world, the ninja villages found a way for to stop tailed beast by sealing them into something and someone, and some found ways to use the tailed beast's powers to their willings by sealing it into a human."

"So what? What does that have to do with humans possessing demonic powers?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, I'm a tailed beast," Naruto responded, "A tail beast is a demon."

"Hmph," Inuyasha responded.

"Either way, let's go in to check things out," Miroku said.

…

Shippo was still waiting at the well.

"I can't believe Naruto hasn't tried to get Kagome back," Shippo responded, "I don't care what he says. Inuyasha is a big idiot for doing this."

"Did you say Inuyasha?" a raspy voice asked along with deep wolf like growls.

Shippo turned to see a wolf/bear like demon standing behind him.

…

Miroku Inuyasha Naruto and Kaede reached the remains of the cave.

There was a clear indignation of someone being in the cave as it had nothing growing there.

A demon was definitely here. I can sense it," Naruto responded.

"Help! Naruto, help me!" someone yelled.

"Shippo!" Naruto responded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for another short chapter. I decided to cut it here before Naraku revealed what happened to him as Omigumo.


End file.
